


Elen's Choice

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Original, Birds, Dragons, Drama, Elves, Epic Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Polyamory, Romance, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elen the Excellent is the elven prince of the Windriders, who fly upon giant eagles. He runs afoul of a warlock called Jeckhan Flamespell, who harries him and his family throughout his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star-Flight

This is the Lay of Panthelen,  
of the children and choices of Elen--  
'tis the Geste of Elen the Excellent,  
of those who lost then gained their merriment--  
and the Tale of Elen's Choice,  
whence first he heard the warlock's voice.

Once within the Elvish land  
a boy was born upon the sand  
at midnight under great Shazmar  
and named Elen, which is star.  
The child grew all fast and strong  
and lithe as supple willow thongs  
yet cunning as the field-fox  
that clues deciphers and unlocks,  
the smartest creature that, they say,  
had ever walked on two-pair legs.  
Now Elen was a venturesome boy  
with whom a dagger was a toy  
so thus at six he wandered out  
to Valesantha by a route  
so filled with danger, but ignored  
were dangers thus for he was bored.

Thus Elen came to mountain vale  
with broken glass-like death-like shale  
and there he saw a warlock fell  
who chanted on a scallop shell  
and Elen called and threw a knife  
that started all his future strife  
for that blade struck and broke the shell  
and thus he earned the wrath of hell  
for this foul wizard was Jeckhan  
from which now Elen fled upon  
the ragged jagged dangerous path  
and soon forgot the evil's wrath.

Two-score later, far away,  
there lived a maiden bright as day  
with golden hair and silver eyes--  
a gem at night when stars would rise--  
and she lay beside a brook  
in new-found home that flying took  
to her new home in Dalizar  
and see she then the southern stars.  
Amaketh lay beside the river  
with lamplight above in glowing quiver  
an echo heard in caverns reflecting  
off the walls and unexpecting  
a singing heard in caverns echo  
name of Song-Caves is the echo  
the name of the caves called Dalizar,  
brightest of all in the Land of the Star.

And then amongst the gardens green  
a visitor before unseen  
appeared between a pair of trees  
as if enjoying what he sees  
for the garden was filled with flower  
as it was with every hour  
for this was beautiful Dalizar  
and it resides beneath the Star.  
But it was not the garden lovely  
nor the flowers nor the dovelies  
that attracted his attention  
for he loved instead the maiden  
and Amaketh he now approached  
and in the lamplight glowed his broach  
and it was bright like lights away  
that sing at dawn or dusk or day,  
for long ago that stone was wrought  
beneath the sky that heeded not  
by Elven hands in Elven lands  
by verdant woods and golden sands.  
The radiant maiden brightened at the sight  
of seeing her beloved Elen in the light  
of the lamps and lights and echoes  
and the singing songs and echoes  
streaming all about the garden lovely  
flowing all about like dovelies  
singing like the bright Blue Star  
home in the land of Dalizar.

"Elen," quoth she, garden hall,  
"E'en thou come back after all  
to me the child of strong Vakkel  
here after left at water well  
when in its sphere thou saw the night  
descend unto the land with fright  
and steal the people of the Elves  
out from their golden halls they delved.  
And there thou saw thy own demise  
protecting all the starry eyes  
of Elven folk in Dalizar  
and thus my eyes did flit afar  
and tears well forth and quench the light  
of shining glowing starry bright."

"Thou need not say the vision's end,  
for know we both the loss of friends  
will come when Teeck's foreknowledge holds  
and end is met at evil's cold."  
Thus Elen sighed and swept his hand  
and aided Amaketh to stand  
and to a stranger they would seem  
a prince and damsel of a dream  
two Elfin nobles in a land  
too bright to live on mortal sands  
too live to die on kindly hills  
too strong to fall to Falad's ills  
too light to stay beneath the earth  
too glad to leave their days of mirth.

"I'm glad that thou returning start  
and with thy kindness freed my heart  
for Dalizar is not near so lovely  
not the flowers not the dovelies  
Not as beautiful, my darling  
Elen Excellency starling  
brighter than dreams come from afar  
before we saw the southern stars.  
But thou a child in comparison  
Label and Jarren's angelic son  
Locks of handsome blackbird's wing  
and eyes of blue oh how they sing  
they mirror green of garden's light  
and echo of a distant sight  
seeing dawn as if afar  
like birds from mountains' shining star."

Elen smiled beaming brilliant  
broach is glowing scintillant  
quoth he then, "Thy words are enchantment  
Amaketh, thy sight is contentment.  
For this garden be it lovely,  
shining lamps and flying dovelies,  
and brightest bright, the star Shazmar,  
and all in the land of Dalizar.  
But dull and dreary it would be  
if indeed were lacking thee  
For thy beauty surpasses that  
of even the gardens singing that  
and anything ever in the Land of the Star  
not near this maiden from afar.  
Thy beauty surpasses even the song  
of the minstrels in these caves so long  
and harpists and singers are silenced when  
thy beauty passes the eyes of them  
and when the diplomat sees thy eyes  
he will ever cease telling lies  
and humble at thy sight, Shazmar,  
for each eye is a single glowing star."  
Amaketh then smiled bright  
and all the garden filled with light,  
And all that looked upon her smile  
could not help but be beguiled  
for because of the maiden's joy  
none could help but be filled with joy.  
Elen then did say in parting  
"In Kalor again the spring is starting  
Though ever spring it be in here  
the surface still is very near  
I will now go on a flight  
on my Babel who's quick and light  
and see the gleaming bright Blue Star  
which shines like rime o'er Dalizar."

Amaketh did beam again  
and said to Elen, "Till we meet again."  
With that the man in youthful command  
did take her and kiss her on the hand  
as a parting that sufficed  
and when he left he smiled twice  
as if remembering bright days afar  
before he saw the Land of the Star.

He stopped first by the Rainbow Fountain  
perched atop a granite mountain  
and saw another woman there  
who pranced in the waters without a care  
he knew her well as Renneck's daughter  
Lumenth dancing in the water  
of a colorful fountain with water twirling  
and Lumenth prancing, swirling, whirling.  
For a moment he simply watched her  
a nightingale in the colored water  
which seemed to dance with her as well  
shifting like a story tell  
And then she saw him standing there  
and pranced to him without a care  
her eyes were joyous, happy, bright  
and filled ecstatic amber light.

"Elen, art thou planning to fly  
across the night's star-sprinkled sky?  
If thou art, take me as well  
for I will ride my swift Gretchel  
soaring cross the stars that twinkle  
like the flowers that all sprinkle  
all through the caves that deeply run  
beneath the stars, beneath the sun."

And Elen said in happy reply,  
while looking at the hidden sky,  
"I would love to take thee as well  
but there's no need to wake Gretchel  
my bird Babel can carry us  
and we can fly much happier thus."  
And so the twain did leave the Fountain  
and followed stairs atop the mountain  
There where the riding eagles slept  
at night and sometimes day they were kept  
and soon they found the eagle Babel  
whose eyes were like the hair of Label  
black as the night on shores afar  
whence never shone the star Shazmar.

Atop the great grey eagle mounted  
and out to the balcony thought to be haunted  
Then they took off, soaring away  
into the night, and receding as the day  
Into the red and golden sunset  
into the bright and joyous sunset  
leaving behind the Land of the Star  
passing away from the land Dalizar.  
And so ahead the sun was setting  
a memory not worth forgetting  
a symbol of a joyful future  
a word that's worth a thousand pictures  
painted yet but can never capture  
feeling felt from star of stature  
feeling of the fading sun  
feeling felt from setting sun.  
The evening star was Lumenth bright,  
shone in the west at final light,  
a symbol of beauty, love, and spring,  
of gardens, fields, this fairest thing,  
the mother of love and hero valient,  
a white-winged dove with Elen gallant.

And then the last receding rays  
vanished finally into the haze  
fell behind the world's curve  
a sight that sometimes could unnerve  
but brought to them a simple joy  
Elen and Lumenth felt only joy  
feeling joy of resting one  
feeling joy from setting sun.  
And the wind at their faces breezes whirled  
flying swift and Elf-locks twirled  
a blaze of auburn and of black  
flying on the eagle's back  
flying cross the evening sky  
flying through the air so high  
flying, soaring, near to far  
flying past the countless stars.  
And from their lips fell cries of delight  
flying across the sparkling light  
high above the stretching ocean  
riding the wind with quickening motion  
chasing the clouds that fill the air  
soaring about without a care  
rising near the star Shazmar  
flying near the stars afar.

Kiorrad shone in northern seas  
and Kanath bright in southern seas,  
The Soldier guarding gates of dawn,  
the Dragon threatening gates of dawn,  
the Horseman on the southeast line,  
the Sword whose point was Kanath fine.

The stars like a window to another time  
the stars a song singing ancient rhyme  
and from the eagle they heard the melody  
and heard ballads, odes, and monody  
joyful music mingled well  
with lamentation as it swelled  
greater then as brighter star  
when they heard the star Shazmar.  
The Blue Star sang the most ancient song  
the deepest sorrow, most hurtful wrong  
the memory of unsurpassed joy  
almost forgotten, but there was joy  
The Blue Star lived long enough to know  
that wrong below continued to grow  
from north to south, the Land of the Star  
in distant lands like Dalizar.

The Blue Star sang that one would die  
and all the others then would cry  
for that who's child on summer sands  
was long ago in Elven lands  
in Taverak upon the beach  
before the Riders ever reached  
toward the star-lands in the south,  
content they were by river mouth.  
And Shazmar claimed that he would meet  
his enemy, and Darkness greet  
before he ever was renowned  
as Elven Prince in awestruck tones.  
But if that twain on flying bird  
knew the sadness, it went unheard  
and the Blue Star's tale of ancient sorrow  
would go untold until tomorrow  
and if not then, when ever would they know  
that sorrow in the lands continued to grow  
in Garateck far to the north  
Albrynnia far to the south  
Hluseenia in distant east  
the Dwarven lands toward the west  
and even home in Dalizar  
for that is the song of the Star.

So twain and bird did fly returning  
and left behind the Blue Star burning  
landed upon the haunted balcony  
left behind the ancient monody  
left behind the free night air  
happy twain without a care  
returned to caverns deep and long  
back to their home in the Caves of Song.

Elen walked her to mansion of her family  
and a happy child running out to see  
his parents returning from their happy flight  
little boy Ethello was such a handsome sight  
blend of their names and blend of their looks  
eyes of amber and black hair shook  
a handsome prince come from Zarhanna  
though never seen the land Zarhanna.  
Farthorn came out following him  
wondering what had become of him  
Farthorn had been watching the boy  
when Lumenth went on her flight of joy  
flying past the sailing stars  
running past the song of Shazmar.

"His motion quite so quick and light  
soon he'd drifted out of sight,  
like a flitting butterfly  
that wishes e'er to reach the sky."

"Greetings to my sister good,"  
spoke Lumenth as happy as she could

Farthorn brightened at her sister's words  
And said, "I hope you flew well upon the birds,"

"We flew only with Elen's Babel,"  
though with more they would have been able  
for all eagles were willing in Dalizar  
even all in the Land of the Star.

"I feel better, now, after our flight  
and for now, my dear Lumenth, I wish thee good night  
If thou needs me I'll be in my family's home  
near to the peak of Perrin's Cone."  
And with that the twain's parting  
ended ere it was even starting  
and Elen traveled home away  
until another dawn of day.  
In the morning in Toref's house  
sat a pair of women after they'd roused  
One was lovely Amaketh  
who speaking to her friend Lumenth  
while drinking tea called artu-uv  
speaking unjealously of one twice loved  
and of dreams from setting sun  
for she and her were trustful ones.

"Elen is sweet and full of love,"  
spoke Lumenth sipping her artu-uv  
"So selfless, caring, happy, and free  
he brings joy to thee and me."  
The magic tea did cross their lips  
the healing drink that Riders sip--  
the tea was from the artu root  
which, tough as leather and black as soot,  
was only found within the land  
where Shazmar brushed her caring hand.

Amaketh nodded ecstatically  
saying, "he loves indeed so happily,  
like the Jazma blooming in Thalarey.  
He gives his love so readily--  
the more you give the more you get  
that's love and kindness still but yet  
thy son couldn't have a better father  
even if thou'rt Renneck's daughter  
Men all seem the same in the Land of the Star  
even here in Dalizar.  
But Elen the Excellent is an exception  
for most others use deception  
plotting, molding to their needs  
planting such ungainly seeds  
but one unlike that we both know  
and Elen's love will always show  
in the Song-Caves Dalizar  
in the endless Land of the Star."

Lumenth sipped her artu-uv  
said, "Elen fills me with such love  
but one thing that I must tell:  
Elen the Excellent loves thee as well.  
Unsated he in loving one  
for if not two he would love none  
and sorrow would come to Dalizar."

Amaketh seemed to not hear the words  
thinking rather of the birds  
flying across the undamaged sky  
silhouetted by the moons so high  
soaring across the sea of the stars  
the endless sky that nothing mars  
for this was indeed the Land of the Star  
kingdom of the bright Blue Star.

Amaketh picked up the pitcher of artu-uv  
said, "He is one I can't help but love  
More artu-uv Lumenth my friend?"

Lumenth nodded. "It has to end."

Amaketh let out a sigh,  
"Know I this--I do not lie  
ever under earth or star--  
that choose he not and three lives mar."

Suddenly a figure entered  
uninvited figure entered  
cowled in black with hidden face  
and holding in his hand a mace  
his other hand supported here  
a sharpened pointed staff-like spear.  
black like the mountains ranging deep  
dark as the midnight clouded sweep.

He pointed spear and spoke to them  
"Come with me or else that when  
your refusal dire results  
hurt you not but I consult  
come with me or I will destroy  
thy beloved little boy."

"Ethello," then did Lumenth whisper  
horrified of such disaster  
but unwilling to yield to this fell master  
yet Amaketh just did not answer  
for consultation was a threat  
if not his dire terms were met  
if Amaketh were the only one  
she would not worry for she had no son.  
And finally with magic binding  
figure's minions took unkindly  
the two women from their home  
took them far from Perrin's Cone  
too far from the man that they both loved  
too far from the man that back he loved.

Elen the Excellent strolled through the corridor  
and came straight to Amaketh's door  
he didn't expect a message left there  
and he snatched it up and gazed right there  
it was a message that sparkled with magic  
and told indeed of thing so tragic  
from evil from afar away  
come now to Dalizar today.  
The message said for Elen to meet  
at the haunted balcony and there to see  
could he save the women from the figure  
could he keep the women from the figure  
he had to try beloved Lumenth  
he had to try for lovely Amaketh  
here in their home in Dalizar  
or all of far the Land of the Star.  
Elen ran as fast as he could  
knowing for lovers that is what he should  
arriving there a few minutes later  
and saw standing there an ill-seen hater  
man in the cloak was an evil warlock  
standing upon a high rigid rock.  
And then he saw at the edge of the cliff,  
beside the sea below like a rift,  
Amaketh and Lumenth standing  
behind the warlock so commanding  
and cloaked figure pointed spear  
and spoke to Elen of things here  
above the splashing azure marred  
beneath the stretching azure marred.

"Canst thou ever choose between them?  
Thou canst rescue only one of them  
And thou knowst the other shall die."  
Elen knew that was no lie  
For knew he that this was Jeckhan  
come for vengeance from far yon  
to terrorize the Land of the Star  
and the peaceful land of Dalizar.

But the others didn't know  
who was Jeckhan Flamespell though  
they tried to help the Elf somehow  
knowing just that need be now.

Lumenth cried "Choose Amaketh!"

While the other shouted "Take Lumenth!"  
and Elen stood there with glazed eyes  
and Lumenth finally realized  
Unsated he in loving one  
for if not two he would love none  
and sorrow would come to Dalizar.

"Never could I choose between them,"  
Elen cried and Flamespell said then

"Then thou'd choose the death of both  
and terror rise with hate and loath."

And Lumenth sickened by the words  
the Blue Star's aim she finally heard  
floating from the sky so high  
sailing down to her land nigh.  
She knew right then what she must do  
to save her friends what she would do  
for Elen she knew would never choose  
sweet Elen the Excellent could never choose  
and for her friends she'd sacrifice  
for two needless deaths would not suffice  
and listened to the words of the Star  
she took the counsel of Shazmar.  
Unafraid did Lumenth look  
into blue eyes did she then look  
understanding fully his plight  
then turned to face the ocean bright  
the sea below was white and blue  
like Elen's eyes and knowing true.  
She saw reflected in the water  
an image there of Renneck's daughter  
clasped in gentle warm embrace  
with a man of kindest face.

"Elen," then she whispered soft  
and bird-like grace she leapt aloft  
across the windy air that blows  
down to the shifting seas below.  
And then eruption and swift motion  
a figure quick from waves of ocean  
Gretchel flies so swift below  
flying fast her speed did show  
and catching Lumenth in mid-air  
then vanishing without a care  
blinding out from Dalizar.  
Amaketh was then released  
and she and Elen did then embrace  
for choosing one from only one  
left no choice but to choose that one  
and in his heart great Elen knew  
that Lumenth would be safely too  
back to home in Dalizar  
away from the striking azure marred.

The warlock still did want revenge  
and his thwarted plan he would avenge  
but now he seemed to be defeated  
and so the figure so conceited  
vanished now in a swirl of mist  
and like a thousand snakes it hissed  
away from the land of Dalizar  
back to his fortress still afar  
far from this kingdom under the star.


	2. City of Pearl

The very same moment that Lumenth returned  
they traveled so quickly to Therrin's reside  
running to her but not seeking her counsel  
for not did they need at all Therrin's counsel  
instead they informed her of happenings beside  
and then like a blazing bright diamond her eyes burned  
and she said to them, "You may go where you will  
to mountain, to valley, to cave or to hill  
if you indeed believe that it could possibly help  
for if I could I would send you to City of Kelp  
for distant it will be once somebody founds it  
But all of the cities are at your disposal."

So Elen told Lumenth and Amaketh then  
"Friends, we must leave now the City of Adamant  
Now we must go to the City of Pearl  
When we reach there the blue flags will unfurl  
Then we'll find time for parties and merriment."  
And Therrin did simply then wish a good journey.  
It was decided that Ethello would travel  
They gathered their eagles and went to the edges  
and saw there bright Amakar out of the hedges  
waiting for them and insisting to travel  
with them to distant new City of Pearl.

Amaketh protested, "What of thy children?"

But replied Amakar, "Littlest child oh  
Daro the Small is yet elder than Elen  
Flinta great-grand is engaged to a son of Hallana  
Kyenra's son Artren was born seven years ago  
They will do fine now without me to guide them,  
for Winter my daughter will lead now my family  
for skill does she have in the matters of family  
and Hazel is wise and oh Narsil is strong  
and Quendar and Vatrik may children live long  
With the good will of their foresires upon them."

City of Adamant fell far behind them  
Elen the Excellent traveled with friends  
Lumenth, Ethello, and Amaketh, Amakar  
to a new city of beautiful Dalizar  
still hung a shadow of fear to all ends  
and followed them still was the warlock Jeckhan  
who would not be satisfied, would not be gone.  
Then in the distance loomed City of Pearl  
shone like a crystal in Dalizar's lamplight  
Three trumpets sounded and blue flags unfurl bright  
Oh! like the soaring sweet dovelies unfurl  
Blue for the sky and the sea and for Elen's eyes.  
City reflected in Elen's clear eyes shining  
bright as in lamplight for streaming like water  
inside and outside the pearls and the crystals  
Amakar, Amaketh, beautiful sisters  
They strong Vakkel's pride, they his bright twin daughters  
Bright eyes and bright hair did then humble the light  
of a great city in kingdom of Dalizar  
entered on eagles like graceful gray horses  
soaring so gently those flowing wind-horses  
Babel and Gretchel and Adaleth, Adalar  
Into the towering City of Pearl.

Already growing was City of Pearl  
Elves of the Song-Caves were moving here frequently  
and none of them ever came here reluctantly,  
attracted by beauty and freedom abound  
some traveled here in search of new ground  
or simply to help the spread of the Wind-Riders  
across the cliffs and the caves of the Riders.  
When Elen arrived he was welcomed with warmth  
and the friendship the Elves are ever credited  
with the good smiles with which they were merited.  
The Zartahni there did then give them new homes  
Yonder a complex now named Elen's Cone  
And so Elen lived there in friendship and warmth  
Happy again in the City of Pearl.  
Gardens began to be seen again  
joyful a place was the Hall of the Pearl-Stones  
set in a cave like a clamshell like white bones  
all in a circle midst houses of friends  
all of this in the new City of Pearl.

Yet never was safe from the warlock Jeckhan  
who followed them still so relentlessly  
as a shadow past doorways or unwelcome black cat  
showed himself only as spirits and wraiths  
look round the corner passes too fleetingly  
Every day simply living in fear  
And then the encounters began to arise  
peering then into cat's red silver eyes  
melting to figure that they now despised  
Running in terror with all frightened cries  
This is no place here to raise little children.

Elen found Lumenth there darning a blue-green sock  
some knitting was sitting beside her chair  
Elen asked Lumenth, "Dear, where is Ethello?"

"When lamps shone brighter after the night  
and daybreak's mist still swirled white  
and began to collect as morning dew,  
thy son with his merciful eyes of blue  
saw the children without him a-skipping a rope  
and thus for longing Ethello did mope  
until I granted that he should go play  
with the children outside at the breaking of day."

Elen just protested, "Do you still care?  
The warlock is out there and waiting for vengeance!"

Lumenth replied, "Oh dear Elen, he's everywhere.  
There can be no frightened hiding now any more  
Flamespell can find us out or indoor  
What is the point of still hiding right here or there?  
We can still run be we never can hide."

Elen responded that he would go see then  
Little Ethello enjoying himself  
Out in the Hall of the Pearl-Stones that afternoon  
There were the children heard chanting a happy tune  
Twirling a rope that Ethello with joy skipping Elf  
Chanting and laughing that sing-song tune

"Dalizar, Dalizar, Land of the Singing Star  
Adamant, Adamant, City of Adamant  
Dalizar, Dalizar, Land of the Merry Star.  
Adamant, Adamant, City of Merriment"  
Elen just listened, he hidden by pearly stones.  
"Dalizar, Dalizar, Land of the Singing Star,"  
Chanting repeated but suddenly ceased  
The lanterns engulfed by a whirl of darkness  
Children did cower now screaming in blackness  
Elen ran stumbling out to his cherished

Crying, "Ethello, Ethello, Ethello."  
Tried to get help but only could mutter  
the name of the child that he failed to find

"Father! Oh, father," Ethello then tried

"Where are you, my son?" he managed to mutter

"Father! Oh, father, where are you----FATHER!"  
Elen's heart fell at his son's anguished squeal.

"Ethello!" he cried but no answer did come  
"Ethello!" repeated poor Elen the Excellent  
knowing depression for lost was the merriment  
"Ethello! Ethello! Ethello!" but none  
useless his calling for answer came not.  
Then came a single bright ray of the lamplight  
piercing the darkness and slicing the haze  
and then a dozen gold brilliant light-rays  
vanquished the black and reborn was the bright light

All but still the greater horror came from light.

"Ethello!" cried Elen in frantic scream  
but again no response for the boy was not there  
the children stood silent and jump-rope hung limp.

Then came approaching tall Vevelanamp  
whose name was the same as far River so fair  
Endurance, Endurance, and Vevelanamp  
down from the Skyshadows that blue river flowed  
ran to the ocean that sundered them all  
The Elves, the Zartahni, apart like a wall  
Separate forever for river like road  
showed them the way cross the sundering seas.  
For then did the Riders fly swiftly cross oceans  
soaring on grey wings across blue-white water  
seeking a home in a land far away  
leaving Zarhanna ere ending of day  
leaving behind Lamentation, the dauther  
of Perrin the Wind-Rider son of Terace  
for there all alone was the starry-eyed Rider  
sweet Tangon then singing no hope by the river  
same river Endurance that pointed the way  
same river Endurance named Vevelanamp  
whose jaws at Lamenting continued to clamp  
until turned proud father like sun's hopeful ray  
seeking his daughter and finding returned.

Now Vevelanamp was the name of the Zartahn  
coming to see what commotion about.  
"Ethello, Ethello," sobbed heartbroken Elen

"Where has he gone, O Jarren's son Elen?"

"He has been taken along some unknown route  
away from my arms and my hands now are useless  
for who can redeem from a foe that's unseen  
a treasure more precious than diamonds and gold  
for lacking Ethello my flame-heart is cold  
like the darkness that came as if out of a dream  
snaring and tearing Ethello from me."

Vevelanamp could not even respond to him  
for he could not know the depth of the sorrow  
for that was unknown to this free Elven Wind-Rider  
yet he had no wife and no child beside her  
so how could he ever know how deep was the sorrow  
of Elen the Excellent, prince of his people  
who hapless had lost now a treasure more precious  
to him than the silver and diamonds and gold  
to him that the boy now on pathways untold  
stolen by hidden foe ever more vicious  
who hiding in darkness had taken the boy away.

"Vevelanamp, we must search for Ethello  
and learn where the threatening warlock of base  
has hidden Ethello, beloved Ethello  
dearest exceeding desire to live, oh  
wilt thou, Sinto's son, aid me now in my chase  
to seek out the warlock, redeem from the hate?"  
Vevelanamp took a pause ere responding

"If I would not help thee I would be no friend  
but warlock Jeckhan's hate seems having no end  
vicious indeed and malicious this binding  
but Elen, Ethello's a treasure worth finding."

So it was agreed that Elen would search  
seeking his son with a company of friends  
Vevelan, Amaketh, Lumenth, and Amakar  
hunting the warlock without even Dalizar  
oh such a quest as to be lacking ends!  
Nothing could daunt fearless Elen the Excellent  
flying on flokai they followed the trail  
picking up shimmers and glimmers of thought  
seeking the one by which child was caught  
hunting like spy-birds the wizard of bale  
seeking to heal and deathless repeal  
the ever undying desire to hate.

Now fly away on wings of grey  
cross skies of black that overcast gliders  
of shadowed excursion of little Wind-Riders  
darkness that shadowed stars with night during day  
but spirits and wraiths their master betrayed  
for followed now Riders from City of Pearl  
seeking the child of mirth that was marred  
broken and sundered and family barred  
but shadows of darkness on edge of the world  
betrayed the location when blackness unfurled.

Lo! and behold! The mountains are cold!  
The wind through the peaks does unkindly howl!  
Here they were lead through the fields of darkness  
to thorny-topped mountains immersed there in starkness  
jutting out from the swirl of mist-shrouding cloud  
with frost-crested peaks and the alder-clad slopes  
that rang of days gone when the thorns unsurpassed  
let the mountains be free from their harsh branding points.  
Now were the chasms with needle-like points  
filled to the brim with black thorns clinging fast  
there at the feet of the mountains called Thorndells.

There filtered darkness, shadowed wraiths  
thoughts from Ethello and pitiful spirits  
showed them the way to the fortress of stone  
heard there existed a tall mighty throne  
though naught, do say the wailing spirits  
is this great throne compared to that  
of another in Zarhanna  
one that towers high above all  
upon a peak in Kedresidon  
the Star-Surpasser in far yon  
a throne of the mighty that could not fall  
ere the freedom of the Lights  
ere the Elven retribution  
for all the wrongs he'd ever done  
made gray the forest, dark the sun,  
shadowed stars and hindered motion,  
made zephyrs rougher, stormy ocean,  
quenched the fire, melted snows,  
devoured desire with hate and loath.  
Weakened heart and trembling blade  
dared not to face the King of Hate  
for fearing enchantment, torture and haunting,  
they stayed at home yet ever wanting  
the slimmest chance for retribution  
to start the Elven revolution.  
Though some unwary still could love  
beguiled as if by image of dove  
that flies in skies of cloudy blue,  
that, taken as a vision true,  
convinced the Elves with truth beguiling  
to change their ways, and thus defiling  
all they held as true or good:  
the water, stone, the hills, the wood,  
even friendship, love, and trust,  
all destroyed by wizard's lust.


	3. Labyrinth

To this same wizard's lair they came  
a single entrance there and framed  
by flame-red dragons none could tame  
and there in sea-side mountains maimed  
the darkness cave it tunneled through  
as if to quench the flames of blue  
that burned in Elen's starry eyes  
and endless blue of sea and skies.  
And though his heart was filled with fear  
and inside quaked, he shed no tear,  
his hand then held unwavering blade  
hilted with a brazen braid  
with brand of steel that stone like silver.  
And then an arrow from the quiver  
that Amakar on bow did string.  
And to a golden sword did cling  
the hand of far, tall Vevelanamp  
who once had fought in renegade camps  
ere Elen was or even Wind-Riders  
flew out from Skyshadows on gliders.

That same old warrior now with them flew  
to braving the darkness and leaving the blue  
of the ocean and winds that do blow sweet and light  
or the gales that coldly do shake during night  
thus daring to challenge the Servant of Hate  
with friends close behind him, undaunted and free,  
never forgetting the forest of trees  
the water, the stone, and the hills and the wood  
remembering all that was true and good,  
as any fearless Elf that lies  
ever joyful under skies,  
free of care and free of bond  
free of Falad and Jeckhan  
free forever, friendship, love  
and trust without false signs of dove.

Then came the dragons' flame-red hate  
blazing, burning, wouldn't abate  
like fires within their night-black eyes  
as cold and dark as starless skies,  
but Elen continued to resist  
and held he aloft his sword-held fist.  
The shining silver rapier blazed  
with dragons' flame but wouldn't be razed  
for it was made with Elven hands  
so long ago in Elven lands.  
Vevelanamp did sail down  
and drew the dragons' attention round  
he landed, dismounted, raised his sword  
whose light was like the golden chords  
of minstrels' harps that pierce the dark  
with fiercest sound so pure and stark,  
of music sung by Elves afar  
and minstrels in the Land of the Star.

So now the dragons were distracted  
and Elen's blade it seemed retracted  
as he came round behind the dragons  
and saw their thunderous tails bragging  
for great were dragons, greater still  
were Zartahn warriors full of skill  
but two men wielding only swords  
were useless against the dragon hordes.  
But then swift came the Elven maids  
with arrows swift and blazing blades  
now again the serpents detracted  
unused to attacks so they were distracted.  
Now came the charge from Elven men  
with swinging swords and running then  
along with that the women charged  
not dismounting, but raced and barged  
like the Wind-Riders that they were  
a bow and arrow wielded ere  
they ever held a glittering brand.  
But then did the Zartahn men  
see how useless were their pins  
and needles to the dragons great  
for they were children of flames and hate  
corrupted dragons armored back  
with hardest scales red and black,  
but bound by chains of adamant  
that let them not know merriment.  
So then did try the warriors  
to frontal take the dragon doors  
so raced they to the cavern gate  
and now the arrows flew so great  
and dragons blinded by the flash  
did not realize that now swish  
the eagles five into the doors  
after the Elven warriors.

The darkness in there did startle at first  
and truly the silence as well at first  
for the only sounds they heard were those  
of moaning sadness, crying troves  
what creatures within these horrid halls lurk?  
what monsters reside in this dank and dreary mirk?

Another spirit passed them by,  
wailing, howling, wouldn't die,  
for now imprisoned in this life  
forever doomed to war and strife  
called forth by evil Spirit Master  
prisoner of necromancer.  
Deep in darkness they did crawl  
creeping through the silent hall  
alone, forlorn, but ever down  
their quest would lead them forward bound.  
Then the hallway did divide  
a choice, a choice, the left or right?

"Which way to go?" Vevelan said,  
"or should we ask those eyes of red?"  
The eyes of red approached the Elves  
shining scarlet unlike themselves.  
The eyes belonged to wayworn Human  
speaking not in Zarhian tongue  
but thoughts directly to their minds

"These halls are those no stranger finds,"  
spoke the Human, then gave his name,  
"Jeremiah Kimson, my name.  
Within these walls I've lived and dwelled  
within this labyrinthine cell."

"Jeremiah, will you help us  
find the child hidden thus?"  
Lumenth spoke to red-eyed man

"Help you seek I think I can,"  
spoke Jeremiah to Lumenth,  
"Deep within the labyrinth  
exists abundant blocks of cells  
behind the ring of water wells  
That's where the child is doubtless locked  
but question lies as to which block  
the child is kept in, dank and dark."  
Elen's mind produced a spark  
and tried to contact sweet Ethello  
with telepathic speech so mellow  
and Elen saw Ethello's eyes,  
peering, frightened, darting flied  
across the darkness only lit  
by untainted eyes that flit  
across the cell block dank and dark.  
Elen looked, to boy he harked.

"The black is deep, the wind does sweep  
across and down through mountains' feet  
Here moan and groan the prisoners,   
and guards do feed these prisoners  
a slimy gruel I will not eat   
for smells it like foul rotting meat.  
The guards do wear a reddish badge   
of flaming valleys under ridge   
and then beneath this crimson symbol  
lie the words 'Jeckhan Carindol.' "  
With this new knowledge Elen woke   
to Jeremiah then he spoke

"What significance do you hold   
'Jeckhan Carindol,' as my son told."

"Jeckhan Carindol, hated name   
of cell block on the farthest frame.  
The highest guard that place does boast   
and prisoners they love to roast."  
At these dark words did Elen shudder,  
and closed her eyes Ethello's mother   
but nonetheless brave Elen spake

"Jeremiah, willst thou take  
my friends and I to that fell place?"

Stern became the Human's face   
said "Flamespell's Prison is elite   
and never tread with strangers' feet.  
But I haven't seen a one as you.  
You may withstand the monsters who,   
lurking weary in the halls,   
listen ever, silence calls,   
have gone insane through loneliness   
have long forgotten happiness."  
Then Elen thought of lone Ethello   
fearing for the little fellow.

"Then how have you survived so long,"   
asked Amaketh, "lacking even song."

Jeremiah looketh down   
said, "I know caverns all around.  
These I know yet far too well   
all about this twisting cell.  
No way there is to leave this place   
and if there were, to that I'd race   
for no more days would I yet stay   
to exit I would rush away.  
Do you think that you can leave?  
With your fair child you wouldst grieve   
for not a way have I yet found   
that doesn't lead one back around.  
But that was I, and not yet you   
and if you try my words are true   
but still I know I've never seen   
one even half your match have been.  
With eyes and ears you must be Elves   
with magic in your mythic selves!  
If you ever find a way   
to scape the maze, take me away.  
If you succeed to free the boy   
take me with you, let me find joy!"

"Should we escape this labyrinth,"  
to Jeremiah spoke Lumenth,  
"We shall indeed as well take thee  
away from halls of doom to see  
again the world bright outside  
and there again to free reside."

"I thank thee, friend, for those kind words  
for they resound of singing birds  
that fly in winds so free and far  
and all about the Land of the Star.  
I shall indeed show you the way  
to cell block on the outer frame  
and glad be we to see the light  
of blazing fires burning bright."

Jeremiah then did lead them  
with aid of magic light from them  
called forth to be by Elven magic  
to light their way through maze so tragic.  
So thus through twisting, turning tunnels  
and through hardship and through pummel  
they reached the fell Jeckhan Carindol  
which entrance marked by fiery symbol  
and burning blazing terror fright  
yet entered they without a fight  
for as they entered now they saw  
Ethello in the grey-red maw  
the iron jaws of strongest cage  
the sight of which filled them with rage  
and thought so lowly of one who would  
imprison, for either ill or good,  
a harmless, helpless little boy  
and steal away the Zartahn joy.  
The prisoners with reaching arms  
wished only to be kept from harm  
if kept from harm they now could be  
imprisoned black beside the sea.

And then appeared the necromancer  
seen through haze, the Spirit Master  
standing there concealed by cloak  
appearing in a swirl of smoke.  
"Ah, my friends, you've come at last."  
They stood silent, staring fast,  
"But here you shall not escape  
for the keys are hidden great  
within the endless labyrinth."

Anger flared in eyes of Lumenth  
and Elen spoke to Flamespell there,  
"What right have thou, be ill or fair,  
to kidnap, imprison, and lock in a cell  
and keep from his father this little Ethello?  
What right have thou, aside thy power,  
to lock and hold with strength like a tower  
any free-born Elf or Human,  
for keeping them will surely doom them."

"More right than thou, pathetic mortal  
without a bit of weakest mettle  
coward of the northern land  
with minds the size of grains of sand  
without the faintest spark of power,"  
Jeremiah here did cower  
fearing for his newfound friends  
but Elen still undaunted treads  
on shaky ground and gazed unbroken  
knowing false the words heard spoken.

"Thy knowledge of mine people lacks  
and nothing stalls us in our tracks  
My people are not mortals, Jeckhan,  
and magic we have that we brought from blue yon  
My people the Wind-Riders know not a weakness  
for if we had then never I'd trust  
these to come with me so fearless  
for they I know are strong and peerless  
different in their strengths, but strong  
in all things are the People of Song."

The warlock laughed then in his face  
said, "I have no time for thy meaningless prate.  
Go find the keys now, if you dare can  
with mortals as such I shall not lift a hand  
for you are pathetic and hinder yourselves.  
Lo! here is weakling young Human with Elves  
among the wretched, one is moreso!  
What a funny band, now go!  
If you dare seek child's key  
or exit maze, oh we shall see!  
How fruitless then your efforts seem  
less useful than a waking dream!  
How oft do even the fairest dreams  
shatter at even the lightest breeze!  
Thy dreams, young Elen, are far more fragile  
than mine, for mortal dreams aren't agile  
They're weak and they're rigid, unbending they shatter.  
Ah but I have no more time now to chatter."  
then off in a swirl of haze now he vanished  
and all there hoped that forever was banished,  
but of course no such luck could now come to the hapless  
the people imprisoned, if Humans were helpless  
and if Elves were mortals, as Flamespell had claimed  
and left them under mountains maimed.

"You now must seek through labyrinth  
the key to freedom," spoke Lumenth,  
"I will stay here to calm my child  
whom Flamespell tried and near defiled  
the innocent boy who is my son.  
I will wait here till the task is done."

"Very well," said now the father  
as he gaze with eyes of water,  
"If that is truly thy desire;  
but now we must go cross the fire  
to seek the key to free the boy  
and return to mirth and joy."

And so they left Jeckhan Carindol  
turned their backs on crimson symbol  
found again the crossing pathways  
once again in hated hallways  
now they took a hiding council  
and exchanged each other's counsel.

"I suggest we all split up  
and comb the halls from down to top,"  
said Amakar, "That way we could  
explore the most and fast and good."

"All fine and well for Jeremiah  
but we are not as Jeremiah,"  
Vevelanamp spoke, "We don't know  
these caves so well as he has shown.  
We would indeed be lost at once  
and though my name still means Endurance  
the monsters alone I could not endure  
and neither, I'm sure, could any Elf here."

"I'm afraid I must go with Vevelanamp,"  
said Elen, "foresighted is he, and we can't  
go out alone to face the monsters  
and we know now the terrible dangers  
the traps that could befall unwary."

"But surely you are men of fairy,"  
spoke Jeremiah, "with your magic  
you could break through monsters tragic  
alone and fearless, swift, carefree  
and none withstand the power of thee!"

"What hast thou heard about mine people  
what rumor come of Elven people?  
We are not omnipotent  
and some feel us irrelevant.  
Fairy-people we are not  
yet fearless, valiant we have fought  
and will again if comes to that--  
and I feel it will finally come to that--  
but though our magic is clear as rays  
we are not as thee portrays  
for light and seek-spells we can cast  
and peaceful lives will ever last  
until the end of ocean's days  
we still are not as thee portrays."

Jeremiah looked crestfallen  
but he wasn't one for stalling,  
"What dost thou suggest, my friend,  
to seek the keys and journey end?"

Elen here did ponder long  
"I cannot think without a song."  
In response the Elves took out  
their instruments, and then about  
the Elves began to play their tune,  
they sang of the moon in skies of June  
they sang of days with sunshine rays  
pouring down and lighting ways  
and their song soon did take flight  
as if it were the birds of night  
dancing with the fireflies  
to crickets' music lacking lies.  
Vevelanamp a violin played  
transfixing voice that ever stayed  
all people for it like a cello  
reminded Elen of Ethello  
and sudden then a plan did come  
as swift and stark as Amakar's drum  
"I have a plan," said Elen then  
the music ceased to listen to him.  
"Splitting up indeed will see  
if we link telepathy  
to Jeremiah here who's shown  
that mind-skill he has ever known.  
Since he knows these caves so well  
for long in here he lived and dwelled  
we cannot then become so lost  
and find the keys at any cost."

"I agree to try this plan,"  
said then the red-eyed Human man.

Elen took his broach of gold  
which had an Elf-stone shining cold  
and gave it then to Jeremiah  
"Keep this stone to link with fire  
burning cold as my desire  
and we shall seek apart the boy  
and yet together regain joy."  
The others nodded in agreement  
then each split off and into bent  
and twisted tunnels there to find  
the key to free the son of kind  
young Elen the Excellent, Elven prince,  
so once again the Elves could dance.

Jeremiah lead them well  
throughout the labyrinthine cell  
"Turn left," he'd say, then said "Turn right."  
and Elen used his magic Elf-light  
a glowing sphere of white and silver  
shining bright and did not quiver  
a truthful light that did not lie  
and secret doorways it could spy.

Then all at once they found a cave  
far larger than the other caves  
and in its center there was bright  
lighting there a fire-light  
that flickered shadows cross the walls  
and out into the echoing halls.  
It was a pool of seething flame  
from which the sounds of horror came:  
there stood aloft the necromancer,  
sight of terror, Spirit Master,  
there upon a ridge of red  
above the crying of the dead.

"Foolhardy mortals!" then he said  
"Your journey here will have to end!  
You cannot get Ethello's key  
for all this time it was with me!"  
And here he held the key aloft  
for child precious here, but soft!  
'twas simple brass and rusted thing  
and sudden did the warlock fling  
the key into the raging flames  
the key, an image lit by flame  
and then it vanished with a spark,  
no more then that left in the dark.

"No!" cried Elen in his mind  
"Thou tricked us! Could we ever find  
the key of freedom that you kept?"  
Jeckhan ignored and arm he swept,  
now at them flew a thousand ghosts  
the remnant of the long-dead hosts  
that proud had one day walked the land  
free and true, but now were banned  
from even their freedom in any way  
for now they cried for light of day  
their voices lifted upward ever  
filled with sadness known forever   
and sounds of terror and despair  
of straying felines screeching bare  
of brazen horns that brayed on notes  
with rust within their clamoring throats  
of endless mourning through the years  
yet disallowed to shed their tears.

Unknown to Flamespell was the Elf  
named Dorathren the Star-Eyed self  
Doray's mother--Wind-Rider woman,  
Mohara's rider--wise Elf-woman.  
Fearless Dorathren approached  
young Elen's band, and saw the broach  
on Jeremiah standing there  
with fire glinting eyes that glare.

"Long ago in Elven lands,  
that broach was wrought by Elven hands,"  
said Dorathren with hinting smile  
"It has been too long a while  
since I saw that shining stone.  
The last I saw that lucky stone  
it was pinned to fierce young Perrin  
for not yet born was even Jarren  
or father Label son of Gormeth  
whom as you know is the brother of Normeth.  
Deliver a message to Rider Doray  
to strong, little, beautiful, warlike, young Doray  
for I haven't seen her in many a year  
and necromancer I do fear.  
Daughter good with Riders true  
I will ever remember you  
as I remember all my home  
where long ago the Elves did roam  
but now the only Elves still there  
have long forgotten all that's fair  
all we hold as true and good--  
the water, stone, the hills, the wood--  
Zarhanna now doth mean gray-sky  
and thither Elves do faithless lie.  
Never forget the forest of trees  
Never forget the Lights and the seas  
Never forget that evil feeds on fear  
Never fear, Elves, never fear  
Doray, Elen, never fear--  
Never fear--fear--fear--"  
And with those words was Dorathren gone  
the deathless twice in dying gone  
for sad and hard her end was first  
the second time was like a thirst  
Zartahni crawling through a land,  
barren, desert, filled with sand--  
a land of death more cruel than death  
where searing pain filled every breath.

With her loss they mourned again  
as their hearts were filled with pain  
but Flamespell didn't care the least  
and sent at them the hideous beasts  
that wandered all about the maze  
with eyes of scarlet filled with haze.  
Too stunned for words the Riders fled  
back to prison ere was shed  
a drop of blood or mourning tear.  
Jeckhan Carindol they did near  
more terrified than ever been  
but Lumenth saw and ran to them  
and tried to soothe with her cool words  
and now they heard far off the birds  
singing home in Dalizar  
trilling distant to the stars.

But now destruction from fell Flamespell  
from the servant of Falad's hell:  
the fires spewed within the halls  
crumble the walls, the pillar falls  
an icy spell by Elves was cast  
holding up the ceiling fast  
letting fall the iron bars  
with the light of Dalizar.  
The monsters swiftly raced and charged  
with thunderous roaring now they barged  
their many cloven hooves did pound  
and rented earth with fearsome sound.  
The prisoners, though starved and tired,  
blocked the path and back they fired,  
with arrows given by leading Elves--  
a halting army round themselves.

"Stay back, Jeckhan, and leave this place,"  
he said with burning angry face  
"My people and the Humans here  
have had enough of hate and fear  
and had enough of thee, Jeckhan!  
Return to Falad in far yon!"

"Elen, fool thou always be  
to threaten, name and order me!"  
Jeckhan now full in wicked fury  
now caused the leading Elves to worry:  
What would he do to drive them away?  
Would they escape the dungeon to day?  
Jeckhan was hating all he saw  
and the flames burned like a maw  
engulfing all that stood in their path  
washing like a fiery bath  
ringed the ring of Elven-friends  
cutting scape and nearing ends  
till Elven Elen raging fury--  
Elen the Excellent drew in fury  
his blade from Elfland cross the sea  
and jumped down from the platform he.

Into the blazing fires raced  
toward the evil he could taste  
but didn't see for hidden well  
within burning block of cells.  
"Jeckhan! Jeckhan!" he called in rage  
as charged and raced that Zartahn mage,  
but necromancer had far more  
power than young Elen's store  
and with this power now he blocked  
good Elen's fearless angry stalk.  
"Coward Flamespell," then he called  
stilled and halted yet he saw  
Jeckhan within a ring of flame  
that both the armies now did frame.  
"Instead of throwing spells at me  
why dost not throw thyself at me?  
Fight me thyself, thou coward fool  
and thy cold fire I will cool."

"Dare thee challenge me thyself,  
thou pathetic little Elf?  
To show my greatness I shall fight  
thee myself--with dark versus light!"  
With those fell words did Flamespell draw  
a lance of darkness black and raw,  
a tool of war and hate and strife  
which could drink of any life.  
The spear was wrought of deepest dark  
within the evil halls that hark  
ever to the moaning ghouls.  
"Fight me now, thou mortal fool!  
Or darest not to fight or flee  
ever since I laughed at thee?"

"Mortal I have never been  
since I was born in Elvenland  
and fool thou art to call me such--  
these insults do not come to much!"  
Thus Flamespell raised his midnight lance  
and Elen took defensive stance.  
Jeckhan did thrust into his heart  
the spear, as now it fell apart.

"Elen!" screamed dear Amaketh  
and raced to him now with Lumenth  
they dragged away through heat and flame  
wounded Elen to light of day.  
They swiftly left the labyrinth:  
Ethello, Amaketh, Amakar, Lumenth  
Jeremiah and Vevelanamp,  
who knew the scene well from his renegade camps:  
running away from an enemy great  
carrying comrade injured by hate.

No sound they made with phantom feet  
as swiftly nimble they did fleet  
away they ran unheeding dark  
for mountains maimed no longer stark  
they shifted, changed, and came to life  
and howled and wailed with the strife  
for not to life they wished to come  
but necromancer cared for none.  
Then out from dark a sphere of light  
called forth by Amakar's magic sight  
for she, the taller of the twin  
daughters of Vakkel's strong whim,  
raced forward out into the black  
ahead of racing frightened pack  
leading now the fleeing host--  
saw not the coming of the ghosts  
that churned about just out of sight  
but howling, growling filled with fright  
the helpless hapless new-free slaves  
that ran ignoring out the caves.

The flightless dragons chained attacked--  
the three of them, a ruthless pack,  
angered, starved by necromancer  
prisoners of fell disaster.  
Healthy Elves now lead the men  
imprisoned once by Falad's friend--  
if friend to any could be called  
Falad evil, cat-eyed, bald--  
to wall about poor Elen the Excellent  
holding off the dragons of torment  
while Lumenth sang a healing song  
of flowers bright by rivers long.

"O sing ye birds of endless joy  
about the land of brilliant star  
to heal now this Elven boy  
young Elen come from Dalizar  
and sing ye now of summer's heat  
of springs come after winters long  
and sing ye too of flowers sweet  
and I will join you in your song.  
O birds! flying cross the morning skies  
filling all who hear your song  
with love and kindness binding ties  
and heal the pain and right the wrong!  
O Clizhennozuri, song of streams  
Streamlytsingas in the rain!  
help the wounds with healing dreams  
still the bad and cure the pain!  
O sing ye birds of endless mirth  
of laughter filled with joy and love  
of all the sounds across the earth  
the chirping cricket, turtledove,  
and sing ye birds of blackbirds' rhymes  
of ocean's lapping on the shore  
and sing as well of joyful times  
when goodness reigns forevermore!"

The dragons rushed in forward sweep  
toward the women, men, to reep  
to throw forever from earth's face  
those daring them in that dreadful place.  
The dragons--flaming trinity,  
living till eternity  
in warless times where evil lacks,  
but here, not so, for goodness lacks  
\--they swung their armored scaly tails  
and exhaled flame at Humans frail.  
The Elven shield could bare withstand  
the burning breath of evil's hand  
for now the magic crumbled like  
the prison walls. A blazing pike  
was drawn by Human near the Elves  
and swung the spear about herself.

She stood near Vevelanamp and said,  
"I'm in your service, noble friend  
and Elf, no less, I've never seen  
five band together, as you've been,  
ever since from cell I came."

Amaketh asked, "What is thy name?  
And what thy household high of Humans  
to heir such fearless shield-maiden?"

The Human merely smiled and said,  
"Just call me Elwin, which is Elf-friend."

The eagles then swept quickly down  
and Elves jumped on them skyward bound  
while Jeremiah with Elen rode  
and Elwin on the claws abode--  
she'd grabbed a hold of Babel's claws  
and swung the pike cross dragon's jaws.  
The dragon screamed in agony  
and one fell of the trinity,  
for enchanted was the Elf-friend's pike  
and as through butter cut the spikes  
of iron, steel, even scales  
and later filled so many tales--  
this was indeed the first Elves saw  
Elwin's Pike cut dragon's jaw,  
but not the last that one would be  
another fell of trinity  
for ere the Elves saw what was done  
Elwin slew the fire-son.  
A single dragon there did guard  
the labyrinthine exit barred,  
but Babel seemed to understand  
and now the eagle took command  
soaring cross the dragon's throat  
hope's song now knew conclusion wrote  
within the tale of Elen's Choice--  
but sudden came the wizard's voice,  
fell and harsh above the earth  
stilling joy and stealing mirth.  
"Escape you now but never can  
be free forever from my hand--  
run away, run away, but you can't hide  
for I know where you all reside."


	4. Homeward

With that like bindings now released  
Elves and Humans went to feast,  
to celebrate new freedom gained  
and hail Elen, who now reigned  
a Elven prince of Dalizar!  
Kingdom of the Land of the Star!

The Humans now founded the city of Scalyr  
ever devoted to power Illyr  
the queen of motion, and her center  
was Scalyr, seaport, Motion's Center.  
They took the name from Elven myths  
which said that ships would find in mist  
a city great with well-known name  
and to the center as they came  
the Elves disembarking from their ships  
where cries of joy fell from their lips.  
Elen's people now returned  
to Dalizar, whence their hearts burned  
again united in the day  
where Human children always play.

Elen there was healed anew  
and they were told that very few  
who ever earned a wound as that  
survived to tell the tale of that.  
Zartahni there called Elen lucky  
but Elen didn't trust to luck,  
so thus the Elves prepared for war  
defense against Jeckhan's fell store  
the cities fortified so now  
the monsters stayeth out. "But thou,"  
to Elen Therrin spoke at feast  
"Thy courage lacketh not the least  
to risk thy life for child's sake  
what risk art thou unwilling to take?"

"No risk, O queen, no risk too great,  
if risk against the powers of hate.  
Just name a task thou wisht me do,  
and gladly I'd do it for all of you."

Therrin thought a moment ere  
she turned to Elen and told him there,  
"There is a dragon far from here  
whose scales are tough that Elwin's Spear  
will not e'en scratch or make a dent  
and his claws are adamant.  
His name is Scregor, and he lies  
in shadowed mountains under skies,  
for hear he lives in Skyshadows  
and of his deeds no tale yet knows.  
As proof of courage, thou alone  
must slay this dragon Scregor shown,  
with only but a meager dozen  
of companions thou hast chosen."

Elen smiled a curious smile  
and said, "This choice won't take a while:  
I choose Vevelanamp and Lumenth,  
and Amakar and Amaketh  
and Jeremiah too I like,  
and Elwin with her magic pike,  
and Abarin and Tyrast, Tyrack,  
and also Narsil, Thor, and Vishak.  
These and more here I would choose,  
but these are friends I cannot lose."

Those Riders here that Elen chose  
now loudly cheering as they rose  
for any venture forth with Elen  
was worth a thousand tales for telling.  
Any true and courageous Wind-Rider  
would gladly ride out to adventure, then striding  
along through the deserts or jungles or mountains  
or forests or gardens or mazes with fountains;  
and this was the reason that Tulihu's child--  
Silnarha, the girl who'd been raised in the wild--  
rose up from her seat and confronted the queen,  
"This venture is braver than any have been,  
and far too dangerous to go with thirteen,  
if at all thou wouldst have them set out with ten."

And Therrin spoke calmly to Elven maid then  
"Wouldst thou, Silnarha, make then the fourteenth?  
If 'tis thy desire to go with thy friend,  
Vevelanamp, he more true than most been."

Silnarha exchanged a quick grin with the man,  
and said to the queen "I will do what I can  
to help out Elen and all his company  
if only then--" her words here failed,  
and a crystal tear she shed alone  
and on her burning Elf-skin pale  
it sparkled like a diamond lone,  
friendless in a hostile world,  
and shifting blue and white it swirled  
there on the cheek of Tulihu's daughter  
glittering there, the painful water,  
a silent mark of love not lost  
but kept by her with any cost  
and then she fled forth from the room  
leaving only a silent tomb  
for all the Elves were stricken there  
dumb by the tear of Silnarha, who cares  
had always come with pain and sorrow,  
but now would wait until tomorrow.

Vevelanamp turned to follow her  
but Elen stopped with hand on shoulder,  
said, "She needs some time alone  
my friend enduring all at home  
the never-quenchable thirst for adventure,  
even man or maid of stature  
high-born from the great Sky-Riders--  
but wild she needs no man beside her.  
Thou, my friend, art too her friend  
and close indeed as few have been  
but all she needs to be alone  
until the venture has been shown."

Vevelanamp did breathe a sigh

and looked toward the hidden sky  
"The night is not so near as long  
when friendship sings her timeless song.  
The night is not so near as dark  
when love is truthful, strong and stark,  
and in the sky sing birds carefree  
and like those birds we try to be."  
He left the room and walked away  
while Elen stared, and endeth day.

Then Elen found the Rider Doray--  
daughter of Dorathren, bright youthful Doray--  
and spoke to her of Dorathren  
of Elven soul that never ends:  
"Within the caves we saw thy mother  
Dorathren, could be no other.  
She spoke a message there to us  
with woven words that follow thus:  
Daughter good, Wind-Riders true,  
I will always remember you  
as I remember all my home  
where long ago the Elves did roam  
but now the only ones still there  
have long forgotten all that's fair  
all we hold as true or good--  
the water, stone, the hills, the wood--  
Zarhanna's come to mean gray-sky  
and there do Elves now faithless lie.  
Never forget the forest of trees  
Never forget the Lights or the seas  
Never forget that evil feeds on fear  
Never fear, Elves, never fear  
Doray, Elen, never fear--  
Never fear--fear--fear."

Then Doray's crystal silver eyes--  
now filled with tears as Doray cries--  
looked up to Elen, "She is right,  
and now I add with living light:  
it also feeds on greed and lust  
and hatred with its lacking trust.  
These things does Falad know so well:  
he leads the evils, masters hell."

That night Elen spent alone  
near the peak of Perrin's Cone,  
gazing at the hidden sky  
restless, then uncaring to try  
to speak with Amaketh or Lumenth,  
now gazing at the hyacinths.  
He watched their gold and scarlet flowers  
on standing spikes at midnight hour,  
the blossoms many forming well  
the dawn-break ringing crimson bells,  
like the sunny flame that red and gold  
doth greet the earth and warm the cold.  
Elen sighed, for lonely times  
he spent alone where lights don't shine  
he'd rather spend these singing nights  
on sky so high and lost in flight  
of joy with Amaketh or Lumenth,  
but now alone with hyacinths  
he ever seemed to be so doomed  
as wide-eyed gazed in darkened room.

Then as he gazed his ears did meet  
the quiet pad of barefoot feet  
throbbing like a beating drum  
as through the halls the Elf did come.  
Elen closed his weary eyes  
and thought then of the springtime skies  
whence through there flew the birds of grace  
the falcons of the Riders' space;  
then Elen opened up his eyes  
and saw a maid of fairy highs  
all glittering there as a sprite  
reborn of myths within the night,  
a creature made of starry dust  
whose silver eyes showed love, not lust--  
and then she touched the hyacinth--  
the woven spells of Amaketh.  
Elen sat, enchantment bound  
in Dalizar beneath the ground  
and Amaketh did light a lamp  
and forgotten were Lumenth and Vevelanamp  
and of all of their friends there were only these two  
Amaketh and Elen true.

The Elven maid for Elen danced,  
lit by light that flickered and pranced  
all bright and green within the halls  
as rainbow light glanced off the walls  
and magic lanterns sputtered sparks  
that vanquished any remaining dark;  
and Amaketh did sing a song  
of springs alive and summers long  
and birds of joy that fly at night  
when starry queen is blue in sight.  
Shazmar, queen of all the stars,  
she who shines o'er Dalizar,  
and dancing now with Amaketh  
they sang a song of hyacinths  
and marigolds and daffodils  
and thirid blankets on the hills  
beneath the wood of Azkelya  
named for the Elf called Azkelya  
who first flew fast above that wood  
and saw indeed that true and good  
the stone and water here did prove  
and for this here that Elf was moved.

The evening passed and morning came  
as Yallia rose like eastern flame  
high o'er the starry Kalor land  
she was a golden-yellow lamp  
that danced to wake the people there  
that lived about the land so fair  
beneath the sun from dawn till dusk  
and under Shazmar thus from dusk  
until at dawn Yal rose again  
to free the land of darkness' chain.  
That morning Elen the Excellent  
set out from City of Adamant  
with his twelve great chosen ones  
and Tulihu's daughter of the sun.  
They mounted on their eagles grey  
and cross the sea they flew away.

Now high o'er all the ocean's waves  
the Riders soared out from their caves  
of song that rings in Dalizar  
they glided away from the Land of the Star.  
Away, away, on wings of grey  
across the sea at break of day  
from singing peaks to silver peaks  
and looking there the Riders speak  
of times now lost but better found  
to leave the north for southern ground.  
They flying swift the Elves fourteen  
on journey sent by Elven queen  
on north they soar with sun at left  
across the ocean's watery rift  
above the mists of swirling white  
whence fly the gulls of sea and sprite.  
The winds blow brisk at Riders' wings  
that thus of timeless tales they sing.

Upon the beach near Tentisalu  
the company landed with eagles true  
by the River Endurance called Vevelanamp  
and here for the evening they made their camp  
for the Town of the Wind-Riders long was in ruins  
and thus for the night then here they were staying.

Tyrack and his brother Tyrast  
left the camp at daylight's last  
to scout the land for trolls or Elves--  
their kin still not unlike themselves.

They entered gates of Riderville  
which sits atop a seaside hill  
and looked about the silent streets  
for years untread by any feet  
and two-score years' of dust sat there  
sent wraith-like clouds into the air  
when even lightest Elven steps  
dared here to walk where all was dead.  
No wind here blew and all was still  
and eerie was this Riderville  
Tentisalu, which once was fair  
was now a ruin where none would dare  
and howling ghosts roamed now the streets  
slamming doors that echoed fleet  
of fright about the ancient town  
that as a daggerblade echoed round.

Fearstruck, terrified brothers fled  
ere with their blood the streets ran red,  
but stayed by sight of open door  
when none was open there before,  
Perhaps that building could protect  
the brothers from the ghosts that threat.  
Daring little, the twins stepped in  
through open door of building dim,  
but ere a dozen cautious paces  
were taken, slammed the door that faces  
out into the fearful street  
from which the brothers thus retreat  
into this seeming fair, foul place.  
But now both brothers here did race  
toward the fragile-seeming door,  
but all the hits on that fell door  
could fell it not. With all their will  
to break the door with strength was ill,  
depleted, both now turned around  
and gazed about the building bound.

The room was dark, the shadows deep  
in crevices which no light seeks  
and cobwebs covered crumbling walls  
and blocked the ways to black-lit halls.  
Tyrast cowered with trepidation  
and Tyrack's trembling imagination  
increased the deep of lightless fear,  
created ghosts that were not here,  
and set forth visions of warning words  
that only Tyrack can have heard.  
The shudders slammed with quickened fear.  
The brothers panicked, there and here  
they running to and fro to scape--  
a wispy ghost caught Tyrast's cape,  
and both they screamed and slammed at the door,  
but it held firm and flung back more.  
The clapping shudders chilled the boys  
and froze their hearts with stranger noise.

"We must calm down," said Tyrack then,  
"and think our way back to our friends."

And Tyrast said, "What do we do?  
For to escape I've not a clue."

"The windows!" then cried clever Tyrack  
"We'll climb outside them on the right track."

Tyrast took this clever thought  
and leaped toward the window light  
his freedom then he thought was won  
for now there shone the hopeful sun  
but then there came a frightening sight  
then by the shudders was he caught  
they slapping Tyrast in the face  
and flung him to a splintering vase.  
Now dazed was Tyrast lying there  
and Tyrack sat into a chair  
thus pondering what they were to do  
then waking Tyrast if he knew.

"Those horrid shudders!" Tyrast cried  
and desperate then the Rider tried  
to rip the shudders from their hinges--  
one fell free; the other cringed,  
and this he tugged on violently  
till it came with noise terribly  
and Tyrast dropped it by the shards  
of vase that lay there broke apart.  
A momentary victory  
but fallen fast with what he sees,  
there sitting on the cherry table  
at sight that e'en the son of Label  
would crestfall at the sight out there.  
A pit! A pit! So wide and deep!  
It stretcheth from the building's feet!  
"Dear Lights!" did murmur Tyrast then  
and Tyrack came and looketh then.

"There is no getting out this way  
unless with springing leaps across  
we'd reach the other side and day,  
but hope, my twin, is not yet lost.  
Thou seest this was a Zartahn home  
ere Riders left and southward roamed,  
but in its day it had defences  
and had escape routes, don't trust chances:  
If siege befell the Rider-town  
the Elves would scape through tunnels down,  
if last their efforts proven useless  
and wisdom to flee crushed fearlessness.  
Through these ways we may escape,  
down through halls that shadows drape,  
the stairs, I see, are over there  
falling dark on stone-steps bare."

The brothers twain descent the flight  
of stairs down to the cellar's night  
in day the deep was endless black--  
the only light from stairway back,  
and that was dim as drear can be  
for now the brothers could not see.  
Then Tyrack's skill and Tyrast's will  
they channeled forth for wondrous trill  
that quickly spilled through Elven light  
that turned black white and shadows bright.  
Now they could see the cellar well  
and hitherto many rats that dwell  
within the dark did skitter swift  
and scurry frightened into rifts  
afraid of light, so used to dark,  
so used to ghosts, afraid of stark.

The tunnel entrance lay ahead  
and to that exit brothers tread  
the Elf-light hanging suspended between them  
a bit of magic floating, followed them,  
but bright as Yallia during day  
as bright as stars to light their way.  
Into the cave the brothers walked  
they feeling now scape-door unlocked,  
they feeling near their freedom earned  
they joyful once since Elf-light burned.  
The brothers' gaze spanned rough-hewn walls  
held rafters, beams, held up the hall  
with rotted wood and weathered stone  
and dripping roof and scattered bones  
of mice and rats and other beasts  
that home here called and called to feast.  
The brothers dared the crumbling scape  
though Tyrack spoke that its poor shape  
was far unsafe, but worth the risk  
if freedom could be gained from this.  
The steady drip of ceiling rain,  
the shuffle of a mouse in pain,  
the whispering flutter of bat-owned wings,  
the throbbing tread of Elf-feet rings,  
the creak of sagging roof-supports,  
the shady pass of death-cohorts,  
the silent eyes of rodents gleam,  
unwavering light of Elf-lamp's sheen.

They forward marched through twisting halls  
as two-score dust fell from the walls,  
now round the corner brothers turned--  
and path was blocked by dirt had churned.  
The long-fell rubble caved-in way  
as ne'er to see the light of day  
so cleanly blocked, so long had stood  
the tunnels scape unused, rot wood,  
unwatched for two-score years alone  
unmaintained and filled with bones--  
but would the bones of two more ones  
find their end in these catacombs?

Turn back! Turn back! The crushing walls  
come down as weakened ceiling falls,  
like labyrinth's cell-end, trapped there now  
are brothers twain of Riders, how  
can they escape with running stridings  
wishing for their eagles riding--  
but Tyrack's racing clever mind  
was far from idle for ideas to find.  
But the falling dirt collapsing down  
distracted him from scaping town,  
for whirling dust and snapping wood  
and crushing earth that was not good  
abandoned lone for many years  
the town that long ago was built  
for Therrin's people without fears--  
but now the town had come to wilt,  
like drooping leaves of dying plant  
\--long-forgotten happiness--  
the city stays for leave it can't  
now it filled with tearfulness.

Now cellar back the brothers turn  
to see the tunnel's dust-cloud churn  
and coughing thick disperse at last  
and climb the stairs they Tyrack and Tyrast  
arrived again in living room  
and saw the ghosts that rang of doom:  
"See Elen's ending by our hands!  
See fall of Elven Dalizar!  
See wrack and fire in joyful lands!  
See blackening clouds block silver stars!  
At last your people bow to he  
to Falad you no longer free!  
The Darkness will engulf the sea!  
The Darkness will enlight the Three!  
We dead already you can't harm  
e'en if enchanted magic charms!  
Give up yourselves and you will be  
the slaves of mighty Falad he!"

"Surrender we shall never do!"  
cried Tyrast angered then anew  
"And fool is Falad to think we would!  
We'd never follow black as soot  
the Dark of Falad evil is!  
I speak for all the Elves in this!  
For willing slaves we won't become  
not stoop to that, though he's ennumbed  
ye former living Elves and Men  
to all the strife and pity then.  
And thus does Tyrast now command  
ye spirit hosts of Falad's band  
to give yourselves to Elven life  
and seek compassion for piteous strife.  
Ye knowst the pain, for once alive  
ye werest at one time still alive!"

"Thou fool," did murmur leading ghost  
"For soon thou join our deadly host.  
Thou knowst ye never can escape  
the long-dead hall, ye can't escape  
the Blackness deep of Falad's might  
the frigid depths of endless night  
the last expanse of chilling fright  
the ending of the Triple Light."

Tyrast blinked and shook afraid  
but Tyrack's turn to speak was laid  
before him like a glowing sword  
or freedom rope of shining chord:  
"The Triple Lights will never die  
if Elves as us still live in skies  
of shining silver, vibrant blue  
remembering all that's good and true:  
the water, stone, the wood, the hills  
and turn our backs on Falad's ills.  
We know the sky, the birds, the streams,  
we know the good of hopeful dreams,  
we know the fire we call desire  
that keeps us live and takes us higher--  
but we don't use our flames for lust  
we leave our hearts to love and trust  
and friendship, kindness true for yet  
the more you give the more you get.  
We call all other ones our brothers  
between extremities we hover  
in fire and ice, desire and hate,  
We know these things but we can wait  
for patience is a valued trait  
a virtue bordering on hate,  
but borderlands are profitful  
and leave most others pitiful  
for on the edge of hate is strength  
\--and all know how we need our strength--  
and on the edge of fire is love  
and by the ice is peaceful dove.  
The fire gives light and helpful heat  
and these as power we must entreat  
but Elven folk of Dalizar  
have learned herefrom the brightest Star  
for we have learned to play this game  
and turn our backs on devouring flames  
but keep their light to show the way  
and keep their heat to warm as day.  
The spirit of fire is called desire  
and it gives life and we soar higher.  
The body of ice is called inactive  
'tis still and chill and always passive.  
Between the two are found the Elves  
and Humans not unlike ourselves,  
but wraiths as such ye ghosts are now  
have lost the patience, calm, and how  
can ye endure the constant pain  
without a moment of peaceful gain?  
You're only fires disembodied  
that which the icy frigid water  
can calm and ease so ye can rest  
though what ye think ye do is best  
for free hereon ye cannot be  
the fire doomed to burn for he  
that Falad master of the flame  
and ice alike to think to tame  
all living creatures great and small  
and conquer mountains stark and tall.  
The Lights are those can never tame!  
The Lights are Three, instead of two!  
As living men are ice and flame  
and flame alone as spirits knew,  
the Lights are fire, space, and time  
they flaming future, starry rime.  
So ghostly army hear my words  
and brother Tyrast hear my words  
The Lights are far more live than we,  
a twain, a twin, of Elves we be,  
and wraiths, each one is only one,  
like Yallia's fire, like Yallia the sun.  
My twin and I are one in two,  
he strong as Vakkel in all he'd do  
but muscles here alone is bad  
for all alone we'd both be sad  
for many say that I am wise  
and cunning as Therrin with her grey eyes.  
Like flame and rime and space and time  
like two in one as fiery sun  
like green moon, white moon, stars of rime  
like fire, water, earth, and sky  
desire, hotter, mirth, and lies  
as hatred, loath, and icy ones  
as burning fire and blazing sun--  
the life within the Elves will grow  
prolific twain that you did know  
as flame and rime and he and she  
as sky and earth and endless sea  
as stars and time and earth and rime  
we live and grow as you do not  
ye only fires burning hot  
now quench yourselves within the sea  
and rest and last and stars you'll be!"

The ghosts were speechless from this speech  
and Tyrast felt he should applaud  
but Tyrack's skill he'd not impeach  
for all the times that he had fought  
he'd always seen him speak with skill  
in dell or dale or wooded hill,  
in cave or mountain, ville or city,  
he'd show compassion, mercy, pity,  
where Tyrast show'd his strength and fire  
for complementing twins were slyer  
with intellect to plot and sceme  
and physical strength to make the dreams.

"Thy words are wise and chosen well,"  
said leading ghost, "but from this cell  
of Perrin's former Rider home  
you will not leave alive to roam  
the Elvenland unbound and free  
for now you both must bow to he  
and give yourselves to Falad great  
the leader of evils, the master of hate."

"And what is to stop us from leaving this place?"  
cried Tyrast, "Some ghosts from the servant of base?  
Tell is it true that Jeckhan sent you here  
intended precisely to fill us with fear?  
For all you have failed--I'm no longer afraid  
I know there's an exit out from this place!"  
He gave Tyrack a look and sent him a thought  
that the fiery ghosts weren't calm to have caught:  
"I hope thou hast another plan  
for if thou not, this is the end."

And Tyrack sent, "I have a plan  
if we work together, twin, my friend.  
Dart left and scramble up the stairs  
and I'll dart right and stand on chairs  
let them surround me, I'll distract them with words  
thou seek an exit, my speech heard."

Then Tyrast sent, "When to begin?"

And after pausing, Tyrack, "NOW!"

The brothers split and Tyrast ran  
and Tyrack grabbed the ghosts' attention  
Tyrast scrambled past the ghosts  
half-ignored by deathly hosts  
and up the stairs still bound by cares  
of Tyrack standing atop a chair.

"The evil black and dark and foul,"  
spoke Tyrack to the spirits now,  
"Ye turn and face the good of light."

Then Tyrast reached the stairway's height  
and glanced about the hallway dim  
the last door lead to landing rim  
he knew for all had eagle places  
all for ever many faces--  
but the door was locked as that  
in front, still blocked by hateful wraiths.

"Look instead to eyes of bright  
that slay the black with hopeful light."

Tyrast raced to open door  
though not the one he wished to go  
but this he entered, hoping that  
the ever-hateful ghosts and wraiths  
were more distracted by the speech  
of Tyrack, hoping exit reach.

"Open wide your windows, Elves!  
and feel the wind blow on yourselves!  
See the light of day again!  
Hear the song of birds again!"

The windows! then thought sudden Tyrast  
Escape could now be found at last!  
He flung the shudders off again  
but knew his plan to change just then.  
The pit remained to challenge them  
and they within the pit did hem.

"A lifeline like a golden rope  
that shows the way to life and hope  
will show its way in deep despair  
in times that are filled with sorrowful care.  
The stars above shine far and wide  
and with them you could all reside!"

A rope of hope? thought Tyrast then  
not knowing what the message meant,  
but Tyrast found a wooden chest  
within the room, and he thought best  
should see therein what lies in there  
to end the sorrow and despair.

"Unlock your doors and let joy in!  
Allow the stars' protection then!  
You have the key within yourselves  
As ever any faithful Elves!"

Tyrast found the chest was locked  
but concentrated on the lock  
he felt the key within himself  
for he was ever truthful Elf.

"Forever look to past-time far  
for you can see it in distantmost star!  
Forever hope for future bright  
for you can see it in starry sight!"

The chest unlocked and opened up  
and therein lay a silver cup,  
a jewel broach, a golden rope,  
that gleamed with truth and faith and hope.

"The sea of life there lies without  
and to it leads but every route."

He snatched these up and looked across  
the stretching pit in all was lost.  
He saw projecting thus a spike  
as clean and hard as Elwin's Pike.  
He tossed the looped end of the cord  
onto that scabbard filled with sword.

"And hope is that the sea beholds  
within its icy ebbtide cold  
where stars are born and live and change  
and fly thereto their heavenly range,  
for sky and sea are wise and blue  
and there be faithful, hopeful, true."

The rope was strong and it did hold  
and in the air it shone as gold  
but now the Elf did need distraction  
for the ghosts to spark retraction  
however brief to save Tyrack  
and thus return to Elen back.

"Learn, ye wraiths, to live again!  
Learn to see the stars again!  
Remember well those shining lights  
within the heavens true and bright!"

Light, thought Tyrast sudden then  
A hopeful light distract them then!  
Elf-Light! Elf-Light! strength and hope  
He then tied down his golden rope  
and stood thereon the stairway's end  
there tall and strong to save his friend  
\--and then the ghosts turned there to him  
and in their eyes he was a man  
of endless courage, strong and true  
that like the Lights shone shimmering blue  
and in their hearts they were afraid  
thus terrified of Tyrast bade  
he not to harm them, but he not  
respond, there standing glowing hot.  
The ghosts did cower and some did flee  
the others backed away from he  
still free, and Tyrack climbed the stairs  
and Tyrast darted to the room  
but now the ghosts prepared the doom  
of brother twain for Tyrast's spell  
was broken with his sight gone spell.

No moment could the brothers lose  
they raced to rope past Tyrast's ruse  
and Tyrast clambered cross it fast  
and watch the door did still good Tyrack  
but when the ghosts did quick arrive  
it time for Tyrack now to dive  
he leaped unto the golden rope  
a strain the knots they could not cope  
so he went sailing down the air  
but Tyrast still could give his care  
for rope he grabbed from skyward spike  
and pulled his brother to the spike.

The ghosts distraught did crestfall then  
for they had lost two Elven men  
but Flamespell's will did rush to them  
but they refused and turned on him  
now hearing words of Tyrack's speech  
they sought the sea and found it reached  
they dove into its soothing waters  
men and women, sons and daughters  
and past that moment none yet knows  
not Falad nor Jeckhan yet know  
what then became of those flame-ghosts  
for none live now saw spirit host.

They say that night the stars were bright  
and lit the skies with twice the light  
and many say that a hundred stars  
did then start shining from afar.


	5. Scregor

At camp they told the Elves the tale  
they wove in Ridercity pale  
and Elen spoke no swift remark,  
but turned and sat near river, harked  
to chirping crickets, frogs and toads  
and whirring wheels on still-used roads  
and Amaketh came up to him  
enjoying nightly starry rim.  
She said, "The stars are clear tonight  
as if they won a recent fight."

"They did, my dear, they did at that  
for now an end to many wraiths  
that now are stars for Tyrack's speech  
and Tyrast's strong attempt to reach  
we Elves again, they did succeed.  
Where wert thou when their tale did read?"

"On yonder by the river hills  
in fields still far from Falad's ills  
an isle is there, tall, true and fair  
its towering pine-trees touch the air  
they call the island Evra Jeven  
and there the redwoods reach to heaven.  
In Tangor's midst this island lies  
beneath the living blue-lit skies  
and there the flokai still exist  
on this sea-dwelling isle of mist."

Her silver eyes did then espy  
a silver cup near Elen's thigh  
and Elen saw her wandering stars  
and said, "This cup came from afar  
in Riderville atop the hill  
in realm now heart of Falad's ills.

"On morrow forth we leave this place  
and marks that time still can't erase  
we leave behind us in the dust  
and leave the black to rot and rust,  
but this sheen cup is not a work  
of Falad's Blackness nor his mirk.  
Nay, 'tis a craft of Elven-lore  
when Elves first lived upon this shore:  
See the runes engraved hereon?  
They spell an ancient near-lost song  
for most have long forgot these runes  
for Tinean tongue as well lost soon.  
The song does tell of walking trees  
and magic rings that speak with bees:

"The cherries forth they dancing true  
they walk and sing a song to you  
they sing their tales of endless mirth  
since Elves first danced upon the earth,  
and dragons flew on dawning breeze  
for they were good then, not as these  
that were beguiled by Falad fell  
corrupted by the Lord of Hell.  
They sing to speak of time now past  
the sing to tell what will not last  
and they will tell in all their songs  
what will become when trees are gone  
for that day all the races mourn  
and turn on ills with angry scorn.  
The Linki Ten long scattered, sought  
by Trufathop and company wrought  
of Men and Elves in silver lands  
now lead by Trufa's skillful hands.  
She seeks the scattered Rings to bring  
new peace and hope to lands of Link."

"All of this on shining silver?"

"All of this with runes like rivers."

At dawn the Elves and Men set out  
slow sailing north up Tangor's route  
with eagles pulling river boats  
with long and sturdy Human ropes.

The sky was blue, the grass was green,  
the water mirrored with daylight's sheen,  
the birches tall and fair and white,  
their silver branches touched with light,  
the golden song of nightingale  
did drift out over dell and dale,  
and the tree-top rustling wind  
made light the hearts of Elen's band.  
The Taverak fields stretch far and wide  
as they trekked north as all reside  
the stars above are fields' match  
as they passed towns with walls of thatch  
to city with its walls of stone  
atop a standing hill alone  
there Rimmie stood within the wood  
still knowing what was true and good.  
The River Danrik at its edge  
flowed swiftly past without a bridge,  
and joined with Tangor Vevelanamp  
Endurance flowing river damp.

From hilltop towers Rimmie saw  
and watched all cross the lands with awe:  
the fields endless green and true  
so vast ere joining sky of blue;  
the Shining Silver Mountains tall  
they Valesantha shimmering falls  
that gleam in daylight glistening snows  
the chilly white of peaks that glow;  
the Shadowed Mountains to the north  
thence came the wicked dragon Karth  
who cameth to destroy the land  
he thinking he was prophets' hand,  
but Perrin drove him to the sea  
that date it was two-eighty-three;  
Anad Erendin alone  
a blue-tint peak of towering stone  
called Elytin in Kalorese  
the azure peak in Elfland's breeze;  
the golden peaks of Morderant  
that shine while wizards there do chant  
and cast their spells of health and growth  
and banishment of hate and loath  
on Razelten and strong Azar  
with magic light of Elfland's stars;  
the shady depths of Horror Wood  
where dwell the trolls for there they should  
stay from the ways of Elvish ones  
but never seen the stars or sun.

Rimmie strong with stony walls  
from which the war-horn often calls  
as near for war, but now was calm  
and peaceful was the summer lawn  
and silent was the battle horn  
and now what slain was, too, reborn  
alive again the ruined city  
rebuilt with marble, limestone pretty.  
The city gates did open wide  
when Elen's folk appeared beside  
the forest eaves beside the stream  
of Danrik river pure and clean  
and thus the band did then arrive  
at Rimmie on the riverside.

The city built of wood and stone  
did flow and lead to humble throne  
of Tavers' king in Rimmie's heart  
old Yor beyond the city mart.  
He'd been their king for many a year  
and he was hard without a fear  
as brick and stone like Rimmie's bones  
not frail in least upon that throne;  
his heart was true as Rimmie's heart  
from bridge to wall to square to mart  
from towers that were Rimmie's eyes  
the solid walls were skin and by  
the arteries Tangor and North Danrik  
that flowed with life near veins like Cadrek  
and hair upon the city good  
was greenest grove, the Rimmie Wood;  
The claws and teeth were Tavers' arms  
the soldiers of the Taver army  
the ships of Tangor and the sea  
that sailed strong since thirty-three.

King Yor did greet the Elven prince  
with welcome warm that kings have since  
most lost to cruel tyranny  
and lost their height of majesty.  
"Good children from the Caves of Song  
my great-aunt's legacy born long  
she wondrous, cunning, brilliant Therrin  
now queen therefrom the House of Serrin  
of which, good Elves, I am a part  
even here in Rimmie's heart  
and Serrin's House will live still long  
out from those shadows which do wrong.  
We'll leave the past behind at last  
in mortal life that passes fast  
for mortals are the Elves out here  
now cold and hatred giving fear.  
Though I was youngest child of Serrin  
I am here, and not is Therrin  
and out from that unhappy portal  
Falad came, and made us mortal,  
but Therrin's children were not present  
you still in Song-Caves ever pleasant,  
and thus you scaped ill Zartahn fate  
of shortened life that's filled with hate.  
Keep your lives and live as long  
as happy in your Caves of Song."

"Our queen dost send us on a quest  
to kill the dragon Scregor best."

"The dragon is a fearsome fiend  
that none have known and few have seen  
and most who have met death true-quick  
and all the rest have fallen sick  
and died soon after telling their tales,  
all proving life is very frail.  
The dragon is our enemy  
all terrible from peaks to sea  
from Noraley at Elfland's west  
\--though raiding them is for us best--  
to Sea-port far in distant east,  
for none have learned to kill the beast."

"And what if true thy land were free  
of Scregor's hate from peaks to sea  
from Tangor to the Morderant  
from Vali‘s to Garateck  
and e'en the woods of Thalarey  
and Kedresida were finally free?"

"Then greatest praise thy folk would earn  
if Scregor's death you can but learn.  
Our lives, now saddening, far too brief  
can be improved with joy of leaves  
that dragon gone from Elvish land!  
That dragon gone to hell's command!"

The party left the throne room then,  
the ragtag bunch of Elves and Men,  
armed only with their bows and swords  
and Elwin's magic pike, of course.  
King Yor at palace kept his kin  
but Humans left to find an inn  
and thus they found a stranger bold  
with darkling eyes so black and cold  
and shadow cape of darkling chill  
that told that both, not good, but ill.

"Scregor is the prophesied one  
to come and burn and cloud the sun  
and none can halt his destiny  
as none can change the history.  
The tales of dragon's flaming breath  
the stories of fearsome burning death  
all true, you see, for Scregor's beat  
will never cease till Rimmie's heat  
with flames all burnt unto the earth  
and ended then but life and mirth."

But humans heeded stranger little  
thinking him all drunk and riddle,  
though stranger was a messenger  
of Falad warning messenger  
that Scregor war-drum was the one  
to bring the clouds unto the sun  
in bright of day, bring night to stay  
until his death at magic blade.  
But Elwin she was irritated  
by the king's infatuation  
with those ones of Elvish blood  
and not of hers, a noble flood,  
and Falad's ill to all her kin  
and all his evils filled with sin.

"He drank the blue blood of my family,  
and now slain or imprisoned all but myself.  
The name of our House was Eorili,  
and it was as noble as any Elf's."  
Jeremiah merely sighed  
embracing Elwin thus he cried  
and smiled into her lovely eyes  
of green which nothing could disguise.

Next day the Elves and Men left Rimmie  
with the blessing of Yor left Rimmie  
out the wood and away from the stream  
to Mountain Elytin of old  
the blue-tint peak with snows of cold  
out in the land that lonely peak  
still stood with village on it bleak.

Then saw the Elves the silhouette  
of Erendin. Again they met  
with eyes the home of Therrin long  
ere Riders filled a single song--  
even ere the Riders' birth  
when Elves first flew above the earth.

There party then did make a camp  
with guard-post held by Vevelanamp  
and Elen wandered off again  
to scout the paths that lead from them  
to find the ancient village lost  
or learn what happened and what cost  
the people of the peak did pay  
for living in the light of day.  
He saw a glimmer of a thing  
out in the dark a sparkle bring  
a nymph, he saw, a water nymph  
from Cadrek stream came water nymph  
who stopped and looked all green at him  
and darted back to shadows dim.

He followed her into a cave  
from which came Cadrek's glimmering waves  
for in the center shone a spring  
that ripples, bubbles, active thing  
on which gleamed light from sun outside  
that through the chinks came flowing tide,  
then ebbing back, then flowed again,  
the living light that never ends.  
This nymph he knew for what she was  
Streamlytsingas thus she was  
called Clizhennozuri in the land  
of Elves with their great golden sand.  
She gestured to the rippling pool  
and spoke to him as if to rule  
his his heart with soothing mellow voice  
thus influence great Elen's choice.  
"O Elven prince of Dalizar  
and people in the Land of the Star  
O Elen of undying lands  
immortal prince with steady hands.  
Gaze now into this life-giving spring  
and let the visions that it brings  
here fill thy heart and fill thy mind  
and let thee still be strong and kind."

Elen looked toward the water  
thinking then of Renneck's daughter  
Lumenth in the Rainbow Fountain  
dancing grace of colored mountain  
seeing her like water sprite  
there flitting thus so quick and light  
a bit of sunlight caught upon  
the fleeting waves of water gone.

The image changed and came to life  
and told a tale of endless strife  
of Elves against a force unseen  
unknown to most as like a dream  
he came and planted in their hearts  
a fear that drove the Elves apart.  
Thus horrified young Elen stood  
holding what was true and good  
the water, stone, the wood, the hills  
not listening tried to Falad's ills  
but there they came so cold and base  
forecoming from the King of Hate:

"Follow me, young Elven boy  
and learn the dark's great power, boy.  
Seek power, and to follow me  
Darkness great for I and thee!  
Thou'dst rule with me as Prince of Night  
control the world with power and fright  
keep love on a chain, and leave the land  
to mortal death by Elen's hand!  
Immortal thou, and power there  
thus how couldst thou be good and fair?  
If thou'dst be good, then give it up!  
Give all thy life undying up!  
Deserved not, and earned not  
not fair or just to keep that lot!"

But Elen dared an evil fate  
by laughing at the King of Hate.

He saw there then the radiant face  
of Amaketh in that dull place--  
a flower in the midst of hate  
one fair thing alone but great  
all glowing like the morning sun  
a new child wakened to a run  
of joy, now knowing worried quest,  
seeking desperate Elen lest  
he be captured by those ill  
or slain with sword in dale or hill.  
Saddened by his lover's plight  
and worry marring what was bright  
Elen turned and left the cave  
for Amaketh his heart he gave  
to seek the jewel and on her shine  
with loving light to melt the rime,  
make good what bad and dark things bright  
and slay the black with hopeful light.

Sweet Amaketh did smile bright  
and true at having Elen's sight  
and thus that day the Elves set out  
on northward on a less-used route  
into the mountains shadowed thick  
low-flying on the eagles' backs.

The sky was black, the sun was gray,  
the trees were ashen, dark the day,  
the mountains stark, the whipping wind  
did struggle 'gainst the Elven band.  
No shadow lay upon their hearts  
no fear nor grief tore them apart  
as they trekked forth in Garateck  
through mountain trails in Garateck  
to valley north of Tangor's source  
for to a cavern was their course  
where war-drum hid in dark and cold  
and lived and lazed the dragon old.

Scregor golden, wings of red  
that beat like storms and filled with dread  
all who had ever seen his face  
and challenged him in that fell place.  
His war-drum breath and diamond claws;  
his gaping flaming toothy maw;  
his scales of steel far more than steel  
with which no blade or pike can deal;  
his thunder tail that lightning quick  
could crush a stone like twig or stick;  
his iron horns that shone like gold  
could pierce a shield or mail cold;  
his ivory fangs that rip and cut  
and tear through flesh and bone and gut;  
his gaseous poisoned burning breath  
set all it touched to painful death;  
and worst of all, his blood-red eyes  
that lead to fate worse than demise  
for e'en a glance into the light  
of Scregor's eyes--that shining bright  
light up with fearful glow his caves--  
entrances, frightens, and enslaves  
for ne'er again thou'd be thine own  
if Scregor's eyes had touched thine own.

The dragon's war-drum armament,  
asleep beneath the firmament  
within his shady cavern dark,  
but there the dragon ever harks  
for those intruders brave or fools  
become the dragon's witless tools  
that he will use with evil mind  
until a better one he'll find.  
Here entered Elen fearless Elf  
and all the rest came in themselves  
alone afraid, together brave  
as thus they entered Scregor's cave.  
The dragon woke on hearing feet  
into his cavern they entreat  
but he stirred not and lay there still  
upon a golden treasure hill  
of piled riches, precious metals  
never seen by eyes of mortals.  
The party stood at gold-hill's foot  
and awestruck gazed at stolen loot  
as there upon the shining coins  
there sat a war-drum silent toy.

Then Scregor stirred and gazed at them  
but did not breathe his flames at them;  
instead he beat his tail upon  
the war-drum fearsome, cavern wan.  
"Well, look at this," the dragon said,  
"a dozen Elves, a twain of Men  
all either fools or very brave  
to entertain me in my cave."

"Scregor war-drum, cease thy beat  
and cower down unto our feet,"  
spoke Elen finally to the beast  
"Or on thy blood the birds will feast  
for we will slay thee, dragon great,  
and kill thee and thy jarring hate."

"Thou jests, indeed, good Elven prince."  
the dragon said, "I've known thee since  
thy birth within the Riderville.  
But don’t think I should be thus killed:  
The skills and strength of Elen’s whim  
are put to wrong plan, the wrong place, the wrong day:  
the candle in sunlight is laughably dim  
but the candle in darkness will lighten the way.  
I’m not the shadow you needeth to slay!  
The warlock Jeckhan is the marrer of day!”

“Jeckhan we’ll slay at later date  
but now we must end thy dark hate.”

“Thou seest not the truth I bid  
and don’t compare my little sins  
to those dark ills of evil one  
whose name I’ll speak not under sun.  
But harken now to what I say  
ere you will take my life today:  
in day how dark the shadows are  
but in the void the shade’s a star.”

But none but Elen even heard  
a single one of Scregor’s words:  
they charged and rushed the dragonflame  
and up his treasure thus they came.

And of that encounter the children would say,  
speaking with eagerness every day:  
“Tell to us a tale of the Elves  
tell to us a story of the past  
tell us a time when they giving themselves  
let all of the countryside last.”

And all of the minstrels would bring their lutes,  
their drums and their harps and their pipes and their flutes  
and tell to the children around a warm fire  
while watching the goldflames lick higher and higher:  
“Hear now a tale of the Elves  
hear now a story of the past  
hear now a time when they giving themselves  
let all of the countryside last.  
Once in the starriest land of the Tavers  
Yor was the king and the dragon of might  
frightening goldenred Scregor o’er Taverak  
filled all of the daytime with night.  
Fires foreburning from Scregor’s great maw  
lighting the fields to goldblazing fear  
crackling and leaving the grassylands raw  
but Scregor he shed not a tear.  
Ruinwood was Rimmie and the Elves  
were scattered all across the Taverland  
until a small party came giving themselves  
letting the countryside last.  
A dozen they numbered from Dalizar south  
they traveled to Garateck winging their way  
from Tentisalu at Vevelamp’s mouth  
they filling the nighttime with day.  
With them a mortal called Elwin her pike  
of magic long given by sorcerers great  
but Scregor the evil resisted its like  
and breathed on the party with hate.  
The fires so hotred they scorching their way  
threatening life of the hardiest Elves  
lighting the cavern as flickerflame played  
and Elves did protect with themselves.  
A shield they placed made of magical sheen  
silvergold breaking the dragon’s fearflames  
but Scregor was cunning as fierce he was mean  
and sent round his own fireframe.  
But Elwin the fearless went round with her spear  
circling the shield and fireframe round  
Approaching the dragon she filled him with fear  
she plunging it into his mouth.  
The magic flowed through him and silenced his roar  
quenching his fire and chilling his blood  
and Elves running slashing and spilling his gore  
the flamewater gushing a flood.  
The Elves cried ‘Horray!’ for the dragon was dead  
the war-drum was silenced, his firelight dead  
thus Scregor of Garateck lay in his bed  
unmoving alone in his ocean of red.”

Elen walked to Scregor’s drum  
there sitting, now no longer thrummed.  
He gave a final strike to it  
honoring Scregor with that hit,  
and once more Scregor’s voice came out  
all sounding from his ghostly throat;  
the only word the dragon spoke  
was lost in echoes ere they choked  
the final life from Scregor’s self  
thus taken by the Men and Elves.

“The queen did order that I take  
thy life, O Scregor, not forsake  
or steal thy soul, which I won’t do.  
I’ll leave thee to thy silence, too.”  
Thus Elen’s band did leave the cave  
and went back home, not fools, but brave.


	6. Floodwaters

The months swept by in harmony  
but Flamespell faltered melody  
in cities of great Dalizar  
within the land of Shining Star.  
Another quest was set on forth  
this time to east instead of north  
and this time but three others went  
since by the Elfin queen were sent:  
Azkelya bright is Kabel’s daughter  
born beside the sundering water;  
Talmara Unforgettable—  
cunning but illogical—  
with brilliant eyes of twilight grey  
and tresses dark as shade in day  
and Elwin Eorili, too  
with Elen with his eyes of blue.

They set forth flying south and east  
seeking not a fiery beast  
but this time sought a woodland town,  
a tiny ville of Human ground  
to warn them of a river flood  
that Riders saw upstream with blood  
out from a sunken village swept  
away by rushing waters wept.

The four bright Riders now they flew  
now Elwin had her eagle too,  
the soared above the wooded lands,  
unknown to Elves, unnamed by Men,  
and came at last to river great  
and long, they hoped they weren’t too late  
to save the Human village quaint  
else would the blood of Men then paint  
the river clean. They swoopéd down  
into the tiny river town.

“The falcons fly down unto us  
to fill our lands with death and lust!  
Beware the falcons four they fly  
down from the peaceful autumn sky!”  
cried elders of the village then  
afraid for children, women, men  
but had no need to be afraid  
as they soon saw, for as they made  
quick haste to barricade their homes  
the landing Elves did then quick comb  
the ville for leader of the Men.

They found the Man near center square  
where statues lined the garden fair  
there standing silent by a pool  
of mirroring waters clean and cool.  
He said his name, “Demitrius Taylor.”  
The four Elves quickly introduced.  
“Why have ye come unto my town  
to which we haven’t earned a frown,  
and what thy purpose, Elven Prince,  
or which thou claimst since thee cam’st hence?”

“The river by thy peaceful town  
is only thing to earn thy frown  
for soon to flood the angry water  
and sweep away your sons and daughters  
unless ye Humans levee walls  
to keep the water from your halls.”

“The Great Hluseena’s going to flood  
and paint its stream with my folk’s blood?  
How knowest thee that this will be?  
What power is thine that mine can’t see?”

Elen saw the Man afraid  
so Elwin did as then he bade  
to clear explain the Elvenfolk  
to Humans of her own like blood  
before their efforts turned to motes  
and the river let show its powerful floods.

Frantic did the Man reply  
now understanding those from the sky  
“Good people of Arshiplas now  
turn away from smiths and plows  
for the river that brings us life  
would kill us like the butcher’s knife  
unless we keep its flooding banks  
from entering the city’s ranks  
of peaceful houses. Bags of sand,  
as Elves suggest, at edge of land  
where river meets our shipping docks  
now block the river! quickly block!”

The Humans scattered to comply  
and soon a wall of sandy bags  
as ordered by the Elves of Sky  
did block the flow, yet soon to sag  
were those sand-bags. Here comes the flood  
with violent water and churning mud  
to try to sweep the town away  
and darken bright Fehndarlai’s day.  
A Human knight into the mud  
had fallen in the rushing blood  
while stacking up the bags of sand  
to save his one belovéd land,  
but Elwin Eorili came  
and ere the river could him maim  
she pulled the knight free from the water  
that noble woman, Krizri’s daughter.  
“I’ll tell that tale when we’re through  
in Dalizar in sea of blue  
bound by sky yet sky is free  
and bound below by endless sea  
so therefore Dalizar is thus:  
the land is free for all of us.”

A wall of water towering down  
threatened to crush the mortals’ town—  
and therein raged a terrible fear  
the warlock Jeckhan in water was here!  
Elen did cry to the rest of his folk  
Talmara stood and to warlock she spoke:  
“Leave us be, fell necromancer!  
Bring not death, O Spirit Master!  
What harm was done by Arshiplas  
that thou must bring this evil thus?”

The Humans raced in frantic fear  
but Elwin stepped forth with her spear  
and drew a line there in the dust  
that waters could not cross with lust.  
The people of the village halted  
and shouted, pointed, and exulted  
though there was doubt that Elwin’s Pike  
could not hold back the waters like  
a strong stone dam, those doubts did fail  
and Elwin’s Pike did thus prevail.  
The waters rushed on past the town  
now leveed, thus they could not drown  
the village of good Human ones—  
and once again doth shine the sun  
and Flamespell, he was swept away  
by waters no longer in his sway.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief  
that freedom doth come from the ending of grief  
therefore did the Wind-Riders stay for a while  
ere winging on back cross the mountains defiled.  
Now all the people rested down  
no longer threatened in their town  
and Elwin chose to tell a tale  
of Krizri’s strife that would not fail  
so long ago in Trivallis  
ere Flamespell claimed the land as his:

“Krizri did live in Aurora  
the city of dawning light  
and one day she wandered out  
to find a curious sight.  
She entered a cave in the mountains  
and found a sorcerer there  
Azrutpla he chanted on weapon  
the pike of her daughter’s care.  
Yet ere her children were born  
Azrutpla sent her to Vlezbreag  
to find the wizard Guar  
yet ere she knew it was happening  
the pike was gone from her sight!  
While Krizri had interviewed Trethlyr  
Coluly had stolen the pike  
and thrust it in mud beside river.  
Now Krizri was angered and frustrated  
and stormed to Azrutpla that day  
he said that the pike would return  
if only her patience could stay.  
But Krizri was never the patient  
and searched for the pike day and night  
then one day she rested and dreamt  
that water would find treasure-sight.  
So then she went down to the river  
and saw it thrust under a bridge  
and with came back to Coluly  
her Grandma who’d thrown under bridge.  
Now Krizri was not the least happy  
that Grandma would not meet her stare  
so gazed on Coluly confessed  
‘for your own good it was there!’  
Noor said she needn’t be hard  
on Grandma as she was that day  
and told her respect her elders  
and she said he should do the same.  
Now Noor journeyed back to his home  
and sat in the attic all day  
until mother Miri came looking  
and seeing her son filled with pain.  
She gave him the maps of her brother  
so Krizri could find what she sought  
and Noor took the map-set to Krizri  
and thrilled she thanked him a lot.  
Vlezbreag she found on a map  
south in the Mountains of Thorns  
so Krizri took that step  
ere her family from her it was shorn.  
Past the swamp and the beaconing Wairstones  
she came upon Moly Rock  
and Guar did she find all alone  
without even Elf-hair in stock.  
She told him the tale of her way  
to find him enchanting the pike  
and Guar he smiled and did say  
‘I will enchant your new pike.’  
Then Guar said after to read  
this spell upon Moly and Wairstones  
and Krizri his words she did heed  
and on them she chanted alone.  
The swamp it did vanish away  
and its power went into the spear  
So Krizri returned the next day  
and her people ever did cheer.”

The Elves and the Woman returned to the caves  
and stayed there where light is the life that it saves.  
Elwin was wedded to Jeremiah  
and she became Rider with Jeremiah  
Wolfwing and Breezemaster took on these mortals  
e’en knowing the Humans knew death’s portals  
e’en knowing that they’d be alone when they died  
yet wishing the best in the brief time they stayed.


	7. Finale

“So many different things we’ve seen  
for Elen, Man, or Elven Queen  
but this is terror beyond strife  
and could end swift every life  
that stands upon the solid earth  
or flies upon the winds of mirth.  
Jeckhan has loosed his thunder hoards  
upon the cities without swords  
of peaceful, simple, Human folk.”  
Then Elwin gasped e’en as he spoke—  
though her own town was long destroyed  
and family she was devoid  
outside the Riders that she knew  
that fly in skies of cloudy blue.

“We must away ere break of day  
to seek the Darkness and to sway  
the terror beasts that never should  
be seen within the summering wood.  
We will show our truth and skills  
and turn our swords on Falad’s ills  
remembring what is true and good  
the water, stone, the hills, the wood  
even friendship, love, and trust  
and refuse the wizard’s lust!”

Elen’s strength and Elven cheer  
did rise to meet the Riders here:  
in all the ones that with him came  
were friends of his, but all the same  
Nineteen they were in number lone  
none else could find strength in their bones  
Tyrack, Tyrast, Lumenth, Perrin  
Amakar, Amaketh, Elwin, Darren  
Vevelanamp, Azkelya, Hazel  
Winter, Narsil, Talmara, Ravel  
Jeremiah, Tangon, Doray  
Thus these were the ones that alone to the fray  
Go upon that day of fate  
when Elen fought the Slave of Hate.

Upon the wings of the eagles that sing  
hope to the world the Wind-Riders bring  
out to the vale of Aurora Core  
central to myth and Elven lore  
whose power was not understood  
but by the ones who were not good.

The warlock stood upon a spire  
ringed by burning blackening fire  
dark as shade yet red as blood  
which dared the Elves to let a flood  
of life flow out from their foul selves  
but strong of mind were Rider-Elves  
who gave not in to fire’s voice  
but knew they had to make a choice:  
perhaps to give themselves to strife  
or run and live with cowardly life.  
Yet to this choice the Elves cared not  
for fear to run from fires hot  
so thus all stayed as Elen bade  
the warlock from his shelter made.

Annoyed by Elen’s arrogance  
the wizard drew the nightfear lance  
that once had nearly killed the boy  
and ended his long-living joy.  
Yet Elen dared an evil fate  
by laughing at the King of Hate.

“Thou canst not think I be a fool  
to be thine own undying tool  
or die like mortal at thy hands  
and let you burn the Elven lands!  
Never!” shouted Elen swift  
and then on Babel made a rift  
between the fire and Jeckhan—  
whose spire he now stood upon—  
between the flame and evil spell  
to quench the fires of earthly hell.

“Foolish Elen, Elf who dare  
to stand upon my evil stair!  
This is the Mountain of Jeckhan  
that which thou mortal standst upon  
so leave my spire to I and fire  
or join the Darkness which grows higher!”

“Thou art but a slave to hate  
and if thy flame will not abate  
I’ll forcefully cease thy dark light  
and in will flood one true and bright!  
Thou art but a foolish one  
to fear the oceans and the sun  
for thou art but an Elf reversed  
to see the black half of the world  
o’er which the mist-cloud never swirled.  
Thou fear what we call true and good:  
the water, stone, the hills, the wood  
even friendship, love, and trust,  
for all you care about is lust!”

Now Flamespell was in anger fast  
and thrust his nightlance as his last  
toward the Elf, who stepped aside  
and for the lance the fires vied.  
Jeckhan’s great fury drove the winds  
of storm to brush him and to send  
bright Elen to the underworld  
where never Rider’s flags unfurled  
but he leapt swift on Babel there  
and rode the winds as if were fair.  
As Flamespell’s hatred grew and grew  
and flames and lightning forth he spewed  
the Rider Elen bided time  
and gathered strength and might from rime—  
the counter of the fire’s force—  
to tip the scales with cold discourse  
and neutralized his longtime foe.

And yet this tale would end in woe  
if not for Elwin with her pike  
who backed Elen with that spike  
for then she saw a creeping wraith  
vampire silent on his path  
approaching Elen bloody thirst  
and Elwin saw ’twas but the first.  
She had no time to warn the Elf  
but dealt with this vampire herself  
for Elen was in combat locked  
and at him all the others gawked,  
too stunned to move to help their friend  
though now she saw his life would end.

Elwin saw the future woe  
of Elen in his bloody flow  
that his would die by Flamespell’s hands  
and yet free all the song-swept lands.  
Now Elen darted, flitted, soared  
slashing with his Elven sword  
and flicking ice-beams at Jeckhan  
who flitted in the skies upon  
his own winged beast, but this one dark  
phantasmic while the other stark  
and bright as shade within the void  
that soon bright Elen would enjoy.

Now locked together were the birds  
downfalling as no sound was heard:  
no scream, no cry, no plea for help  
no shout of joy or painful yelp  
but silent acceptance of their fate  
though now was cold the Slave of Hate  
dead-chilled by Elen’s snowbound ploys  
that constituted Elen’s Choice.  
But Flamespell’s tricks were no yet through  
and that black bird was lockéd true  
and Elen and his floka fell  
plummeted to Falad’s hell.

Elwin rushed to Elen’s form  
unmoving yet was still quite warm  
and shouted to the others swift  
to warn them of the monsters’s drift:  
a swarm of horrid beings led  
by Flamespell e’en though he was dead.  
Wind-Riders called for a life-growing spell  
to trap and entwine them as a thorn-dell.  
“Thorndi dellë! Thorndi dellë!  
Thorndell Mountains! Anadi Thorndellë!  
Lo! and behold! The thorns surpass!”  
Jeckhan did hear and stopped dead fast.  
The thorns came forth, those tendril vines  
that choke the mountains intertwined  
and strangle life from piteous beasts  
that trapped therein had tried to feast  
on blood of Elves and Men alike.  
Those that escaped found Elwin’s Pike  
there waiting near to suck their life  
and end this long-forsaddening strife.  
And thus the Thorny Mountains came  
and earned their long-preceding name  
like thorns were mountains and jutting cliffs  
and thorns did choke their chasmal rifts  
so Thorndells they were after named  
Surpassing Thorns no longer maimed  
killing, spreading, clinging, freeing  
they grow from the spells and rejoice in their being.

Then Elen’s lifeless form was raised  
into the sky as all were dazed  
by joy surpassing any hope  
then grief with which no one could cope  
beyond a wild imagination  
to lose one of so great a station.  
Then his body was enflamed  
upon the land that he had saved  
and ashes strewn from Ridersky  
into the sea that cannot lie.

And Amaketh and Vevalanamp  
stood on the cliffs though both were limp  
and Amaketh gazed on the silent seas  
that sighed oblivious to her deep grief.

“I’ve not the breath to truly sigh  
nor the heart to say good-bye  
I’ve not the tears with which to cry,  
but my sorrow is depthless deep  
for all my love will drift away  
and none, it seems, I now can keep  
’Tis like the dusk at ending day  
when clouds are thick and hide the sun  
For all the words I have to say  
are not enough, but just a one  
And this one word I won’t repeat  
for lamentation overwhelms  
and if I say this word I love—  
whose light was like a silver dove,  
all shining like a warrior’s helm—  
then once again my eyes shall meet  
but dizzy earth and twisted sky  
but never will I say good-bye.”

“Say his name, fair maid, be glad  
for he would cry to see thee sad.  
He has become a star today,  
that shines as brightly as the day,  
so say his name, and now rejoice.  
Thus ends the Tale of Elen’s Choice.”


End file.
